Kyūtobara
by Gemini Slacker
Summary: Demi mewujudkan keinginannya menjaga perdamaian antara Vampire dan Manusia. Kurosu Kaien menyetujui mengikuti sekolahnya dalam Program Pertukaran Pelajar. Akan tetapi, mampukah Kaien dan kedua Prefek menjaga sang "Murid Pertukaran" itu dari para Murid Kelas Malam? Fat!OFC, Cute!OFC, KanamexOFC, ZeroxYuuki.
1. Rose 1

**Warning :** No Beta Reader, kemungkinan adanya Typo dan OOC.

**Rated :** Kemungkin T

**Timeline story :** Kira-kira 2-3 minggu setelah chapter 1 manga. Akan tetapi, belum memasuki Chapter 2 dimana hari Valentine tiba. Jadi, antara chapter 1 dari manga dan kisah ini dimulai, kehidupan di Kurosu Gakuen berjalan normal tanpa event.

**Pairing :** KanamexDita, ZeroxYuuki dan yang lainnya mungkin menyusul.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight bukan milik Mini-chan! Mini-chan hanya mengklaim fanfic ini dan Dita, sang Original Female Character milik Mini-chan.

**Full Summary :** Karena perintah dari Asosiasi Hunter dan Para Senat dari Kaum Vampire. Kurosu Kaien terpaksa mengikutsertakan sekolahnya dalam Program Pertukaran Pelajar yang diselenggarakan oleh Pemerintah agar status sekolahnya resmi diterima. Akan tetapi, bisakah Kaien berserta kedua Prefek menjaga status para murid 'Kelas Malam' dari sang 'Murid Pertukaran' tersebut ketika 'Murid Pertukaran' itu memiliki penampilan yang dapat mengundang para Murid Kelas Malam untuk mendekati dirinya? Fat!OFC, Cute!OFC, KanamexOFC, ZeroxYuuki.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

**AN:** Halo,semuanya! Selamat datang di Fanfic Mini-chan untuk fandom Vampire Knight! Hampir sama dengan di Big is Cute. Tokoh utama dari kisah ini [yang sayangnya bukan Reader tapi, OC. (Maaf, Minna-san :' )] memiliki tubuh gemuk. Mini-chan harap kalian semua menyukai fanfic ini. Nah, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa berikan Review :D

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

* * *

**~ Rose 1 ~**

* * *

_**Hari Sabtu, jam 19:00, Kurosu Gakuen, Ruang Kepala Sekolah.**_

"Eh! Program Pertukaran Pelajar?!" Tanya Kurosu Yuuki kepada Ayah angkatnya, Kurosu Kaien yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah dari Kurosu Gakuen, tempat dimana dia menuntut ilmu.

"Benar. Sekolah kita terpilih sebagai salah satu dari 10 sekolah yang ditunjuk Negara untuk mengikuti Program Pertukaran Pelajar sebagai bukti persahabatan antara Jepang dan Indonesia." Jawab Kaien menjelaskan pada putrinya yang manis dan pada pemuda yang ada di samping putrinya.

"Tapi, bukankah ini bermasalah? Mengingat status Murid Kelas Malam…"

"Yah, karena itu jugalah aku memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian berdua. Sebagai Guardian dari sekolah ini, aku ingin kalian melindungi Murid yang akan terpilih untuk masuk ke sekolah ini." Perintah Kaien. " Lagipula, Kaname juga setuju dengan hal ini. Dia akan berusaha membantu agar tidak ada satu pun dari Murid Kelas Malam berbuat ulah selama Murid Pertukaran itu belajar di sekolah ini selama setahun. Jadi, Yuuki. Aku dan Kaname mengharapkanmu menjaga murid tersebut. Okay?"

"Ah, _Hai_! Demi Kaname -Ah, ma-maksudku, demi sekolah ini aku pasti-"

"Aku sama sekali tidak setuju." Kata pemuda berambut perak yang memotong perkataan Yuuki dan membuat dua orang di hadapannya memandangnya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak peduli kalau orang itu mendukung ide ini. Bagiku, sekolah ini tidak pantas untuk diikutsertakan dalam program ini."

"Tapi, Zero… Kaname-_Senpai_…"

"Jangan berpikir naif, Yuuki! Bukannya, kau pernah hampir digigit Aidou-senpai?" Zero bertanya sambil menatap tajam gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut. "Dari kejadian itu sudah terbukti kalau sekolah ini tetap berbahaya. Walaupun, ada vampire itu mengawasi seluruh Murid Kelas Malam!" Katanya yang membuat Yuuki terdiam.

"*Mendesah* aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kiryuu-kun. Tapi, sayangnya kita tidak bisa menolak program ini." Kata Kaien yang membuat dua orang di hadapannya mengerutkan alis.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena Program ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah tes."

"Tes…?"

"Ya, sebuah tes. Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Sejak dari dulu aku menginginkan manusia dan vampire bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Dan itu semua dimulai dari sekolah ini." Kata Kaien dengan wajah serius yang jarang ditunjukkannya. "Akan tetapi, walaupun ada yang mendukung ide ini, tidak sedikit yang meragukan ataupun tidak menyukai ide ini. Oleh karena itu, semuanya memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah tes pada kita dengan tujuan seberapa seriusnya kita dalam membentuk perdamaian antara Manusia dan Vampire."

"…Dan tes itu adalah program pertukaran pelajar ini?" Zero bertanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Jika kita berhasil membuat Murid Pertukaran ini tidak mengetahui mengenai vampire dan tidak pernah di gigitan. Maka, sekolah ini akan diakui dan kita akan mendapatkan banyak dukungan serta bantuan dari berbagai pihak."

"…_Eto_… Jika kita gagal bagaimana, Kepala sekolah?" Tanya Yuuki yang langsung membuat wajah serius ayah angkatnya menjadi hancur dan tergantikan dengan rengekan yang mengeluarkan derasan air mata.

"Ka…Kalau ki…kita gagal. Ma…maka sekolah ini a..akan DIBUBARKAN!" Teriak Kaien diantara isak tangisnya yang membuat Yuuki terkejut.

"Eh?! Dibubarkan?!" Teriak Yuuki yang tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Ya, jika kita gagal dalam tes ini. Sekolah yang merupakan awal untuk membawa perdamaian antara Vampire dan Manusia akan hancur. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau kelak dunia ini akan hancur karena pertempuran tanpa henti antara dua ras yang menghuni muka bumi ini." Kata kaien dengan penuh kekesalan. "Karena itu, aku berharap kalian berdua sebagai Guardian sekolah ini, bisa melaksanakan tugas ini dengan penuh semangat agar sekolah ini tetap berdiri dengan gagah berani." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk Yuuki dan Zero dengan penuh membara.

"_Hai_! Serahkan pada kami, Kepala sekolah! Dengan kekuatan yang kami miliki, kami tidak akan membiarkan satu vampire pun menyakiti Murid itu!" Seru Yuuki dengan penuh semangat yang langsung membuat Kaien terharu mendengarnya. Sementara, Zero hanya bisa keringat jatuh.

"*Mendesah* Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, memangnya ada yang mau mengikuti program ini?"

"Tenang saja, pasti ada dari Kelas Siang yang bersedia mengikuti Program ini~" Kata Kaien dengan ceria yang langsung membuat kedua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "_Moo_, kenapa ekpresi kalian seperti itu!?"

"Tapi, Kepala sekolah… Anda tidak lupa 'kan. Kalau Seluruh Murid Kelas Siang begitu mengidolakan Murid Kelas Malam?"

"Yap, Lalu kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kepala Sekolah, membuat Kedua orang dihadapannya mendesah. "Yang Yuuki ingin katakan adalah Memangnya ada dari mereka yang rela meninggalkan sekolah ini selama setahun hanya untuk mengikuti Program ini? Mengingat betapa menjengkelkannya mereka mengidolakan para vampire itu." Kata Zero menjelaskan.

"Maa, maa. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku yakin ada yang ingin mau mengikuti program ini. Mengingat Negara Indonesia adalah negara beriklim tropis dan terkenal dengan beraneka ragam budaya serta keramahan penduduknya. Aku yakin pasti ada yang ingin sekolah di sana." Kata Kaien dengan cerianya. "Plus, kita hanya perlu satu orang saja untuk diikut sertakan. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Besok pasti ada beberapa orang yang akan langsung mau mengikuti program ini~" Katanya yang berusaha menyakinkan kedua Guardian dari sekolahnya.

'_Tidak. Pasti mustahil. Walaupun, ada beberapa yang bukan penggemar Murid Kelas Malam. Tapi, pasti tetap sulit untuk ada yang mau mengikuti Program ini.'_ Pikir Yuuki dengan penuh keyakinan.

'_Huh, besok pasti bakal jadi hari tersibuk. Mungkin, lebih baik aku kabur dan tidur di dekat Lily, saja.'_ Pikir Zero yang bisa membayangkan keributan yang akan terjadi besok Pagi.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

_**Sementara itu di Aula Asrama Bulan, Asrama para Murid Kelas Malam.**_

"…Karena itu 'lah, aku ingin kalian bisa menjaga sikap kalian jika Murid Pertukaran itu muncul. Mengerti?" Kata pemuda yang menatap tajam semua Murid Kelas Malam yang berkumpul di Aula Asrama Bulan.

"Kami mengerti Kaname-sama." Ucap semua vampire pada pemuda yang tidak hanya pemimpin mereka di sekolah ini, tapi juga pemimpin mereka di dunia vampire. Walaupun, di luar sana masih ada vampire yang selevel dengan pemuda tersebut dan ada beberapa senat yang mengatur para vampire.

"Jangan khawatir, Kaname. Kami semua akan menyambut murid itu dengan baik. _Demo_, yang membuatku penasaran seperti apa yang akan datang ke sekolah ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang penasaran seperti apa murid pertukaran yang akan belajar selama setahun di sekolah ini.

"Entahlah. Pihak senat hanya baru mengumumkan kalau sekolah ini terdaftar sebagai salah satu sekolah yang diikut sertakan dalam program ini dan besok mereka akan mengirim daftar sekolah dari Indonesia dan jepang yang mengikuti program ini."

"Tapi, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Para senat seenaknya saja mengetes kita dengan cara seperti ini." Kata seorang pemuda bermata biru yang berbicara dengan tanpa ekpresi.

"Huh, Program ini bukannya untuk mengetes kita. Lebih tepatnya, ini semua bertujuan untuk bisa mengalahkan Kaname-sama. Secara, jika Murid itu dilukai vampire maka, Kaname-sama yang akan disalahkan. Dengan alasan tidak bisa menjaga satu orang manusia." Kata pemuda berambut pirang lainnya. Akan tetapi, dia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna biru electrik.

"Jika itu benar, maka kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Mereka sama saja mengadakan perang pada kita. Bagaimana pun, Kaname-sama adalah seorang Pureblood vampire. Mereka seharusnya tidak menentangnya." Kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang sampai pinggangnya dengan warna coklat pucat dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"_Maa_, yang penting kita hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasanya 'kan?" Tanya seorang gadis lainya yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahu dengan warna pirang dan sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang duduk di sebelah pemuda yang tadi berbicara tanpa ekpresi.

"Yah, aku rasa kau benar Rima. Tapi, aku mencemaskan Hanabusa." Kata pemuda berambut orange yang memberikan tatapan curiga dengan sepasang matanya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya kepada pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Huh, apa maksudmu Akatsuki? Dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti menuduhku sebagai pembuat masalah!" Keluh pemuda bernama lengkap Aidou Hanabusa itu pada salah satu sepupunya Kain Akatsuki.

"Tapi, kau memang yang paling sering membuat masalah, Aidou." Ucap Takuma yang membuat semua mengangguk setuju.

"Apalagi baru-baru ini kau dihukum Kaname-sama karena hampir menggigit Kurosu 'kan? Hohoho, sungguh idiot." Ejek gadis yang berambut bergelombang yang merupakan sepupu dari Aidou.

"Ce-cerewet kau Ruka! Walaupun aku dihukum Kaname-sama. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah langka Kaname-sama yang tetap tersenyum dengan kerennya ketika mengisi ember di kepalaku dengan air dari selang." Ucapnya dengan penuh kebanggan.

"Haha, yah aku rasa itu memang pemandangan yang langka. Sebab Kaname jarang melakukan hal semacam itu. Bukan begitu Kaname?" Tanya Takuma pada Kaname yang membuat Aidou membeku terkejut.

'_Ah, shimatta! Aku lupa kaname-sama masih ada di sini!'_ Pikir Aidou panik yang membuat menatap sang Kepala Asrama dengan ketakutan.

"Ya, aku memang jarang melakukannya. Secara, sangat jarang aku menghukum seseorang." Aku Kaname. "Karena tidak ada lagi yang aku ingin katakan kalian sudah boleh kembali melakukan kegiatan kalian." Ucapnya membubarkan semua Murid Kelas Malam dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

'_Eh?! Kaname-sama sama sekali tidak menghukum Aidou/diriku atas ucapannya/ku tadi?' _Pikir semua orang yang menatap pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Gumam Kaname pelan yang berhenti tiba-tiba sebelum memandang Aidou dan 100% berhasil membuat pemuda itu semakin ketakutan. "Aidou, aku minta tolong padamu untuk bersihkan seluruh toilet asrama ini, ya. Dan pastikan kau membersihkannya hanya dengan sikat gigi. Jika belum bersih, kau tidak boleh keluar dari Asrama ataupun muncul di hadapanku. Kau mengerti?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Ha-hai_, Kaname-sama!" ucap Aidou yang langsung menangis ketakutan dan membuat semua orang menahan tawa. Kecuali, Kaname yang pergi dengan wajah tersenyum dan Seiren yang merupakan pelayan pribadi Kaname yang mengikuti majikannya dengan tenang.

"_Maa, ganbatte_, Aidou. Bersihkan toilet asrama dengan penuh semangat, ya." Kata Takuma riang sebelum kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan membaca seluruh manga yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hohoho, kerjakan dengan benar, Baka Idol." Kata Ruka yang juga kembali ke Kamarnya bersama Rima sang gadis yang berbicara tanpa menunjukkan Ekspresi.

"Huh, aku ingin makan Pocky…" Gumam Shiki yang merupakan pemuda yang tadi berbicara tanpa ekspresi sambil pergi menuju kamarnya yang dia bagi dengan Takuma.

"…_Ganbatte_, Hanabusa." Kata Akatsuki sambil menepuk pelan pundak Aidou sebelum menuju ke kamarnya yang dia bagi dengan sepupunya itu.

"Ah, tunggu Akatsuki! Kau harusnya menemaniku. Ini semua ini kan salahmu! Lagipula, kau biasanya selalu bersamaku!" Rengek Aidou yang berharap sepupunya mau membantunya. Secara, dia tidak mau melakukan hukuman ini sendirian. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa lama dia harus membersihkan toilet Asrama yang begitu banyak dan begitu luasnya.

"…Hm…Apa bo-"

"Kain, apa kau mau main poker?" Tanya Takuma yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul dan memotong perkataan Akatsuki.

"Hm? Bukannya Ichijo-san ingin segera menyelesaikan membaca manga yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan?"

"Yah, tadinya begitu. Tapi, aku berpikir kalau lebih baik kalau seharian ini kita main Poker di kamarku. Aku bahkan ingin mengajak Kaname setelah ini." Kata Takuma riang. "Plus, aku pikir, Kaname lebih suka jika Aidou melaksanakan hukumannya sendirian." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tanpa dosa yang terlihat dia adalah manusia-Ah, maksudnya vampire yang tak berdosa.

'_AH! SUDAH AKU DUGA KAU VAMPIRE YANG LICIK, ICHIJO-SAN!'_ Geram Aidou dalam hati sambil memelototi Takuma dengan tajamnya sampai-sampai aura kekesalannya dapat terlihat oleh kedua vampire yang ada di hadapannya. _'Huh, tapi sepolos apapun senyumanmu. Akatsuki tidak mungkin menghianatiku. Dia adalah sepupuku yang paling keren dan setia.'_ Pikirnya dengan percaya diri yang tentunya dia tidak akan pernah mengakui hal ini secara terang-terangan.

"…Yah. Aku rasa boleh juga. Aku ikut main, Ichijo-san." Jawab Akatsuki pelan yang langsung membuat rahang pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya jatuh mengenai lantai aula.

"_Jaa_, kalau begitu. Sekarang aku mau mengajak Kaname." Kata Takuma riang sebelum menuju kamar Kaname.

"A-A-Ak-Akatsuki…"

"_Gomen_, Hanabusa. Tapi, sesekali aku juga butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Jadi, sampai nanti." Kata Akatsuki sebelum pergi meninggalkan Aidou sendirian.

"…A…AKH! DASAR AKATSUKI BODOH! IDIOT! AKU BENCI KAU!" Teriak Aidou yang terdengar sampai ke kota di dekat Kurosu Gakuen.

**.**

**..**

**Bersambung**

**..**

**.**

**AN :** Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 dari fanfic pertama Mini-chan untuk Fandom Vampire Knight. Mini-chan harap kalian menyukainya. Btw, Mini-chan mengharapkan tanggapan kalian mengenai kisah ini di kotak Review atau pun melalui PM. Sweet Dream, Minna-san~.

**.**

Give me a Review, Fallow and Faforite me and this story (˘‿˘ʃƪ)


	2. Rose 2

Kyūtobara

**Warning :** No Beta Reader, kemungkinan adanya Typo dan OOC.

**Rated Story :** Mini-chan tidak yakin dengan ranting cerita ini. Akan tetapi, Mini-chan usahakan rantingnya T.

**Timeline story :** Kira-kira 2-3 minggu setelah chapter 1 manga. Akan tetapi, belum memasuki Chapter 2 dimana hari Valentine tiba. Jadi, antara chapter 1 dari manga dan kisah ini dimulai, kehidupan di Kurosu Gakuen berjalan normal tanpa event.

**Pairing :** KanamexDita, ZeroxYuuki dan yang lainnya mungkin menyusul.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight bukan milik Mini-chan! Mini-chan hanya mengklaim fanfic ini dan Dita, sang Original Female Character Milik Mini-chan.

**Full Summary :** Karena perintah dari Asosiasi Hunter dan Para Senat dari Kaum Vampire. Kurosu Kaien terpaksa mengikutsertakan sekolahnya dalam Program Pertukaran Pelajar yang diselenggarakan oleh Pemerintah agar status sekolahnya resmi diterima. Akan tetapi, bisakah Kaien berserta kedua Prefek menjaga status para murid 'Kelas Malam' dari sang 'Murid Pertukaran' tersebut ketika 'Murid Pertukaran' itu memiliki penampilan yang dapat mengundang para Murid Kelas Malam untuk mendekati dirinya? Fat!OFC, Cute!OFC, KanamexOFC, ZeroxYuuki.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

**AN:** Selamat datang kembali para Reader yang cantik dan keren. Sebelum kalian membaca Chapter kedua dari kisah ini, izinkan Mini-chan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada **Eureka-Cross** dan **akaisora hikari **atas review yang diberikan. Lalu, pada **Yamada Koyuuki** atas review dan faforite kisah ini. Serta, pada **Fitria Toushiro**yang juga memberikan faforite pada kisah ini. Nah, sebelum kalian membaca kisah ini, silahkan baca 3 Review balasan.

**.**

**{ Review Time}**

**Eureka-Cross :**

Terima kasih sudah memberikan Review. Terima kasih juga kau sudah mengingatkan Mini-chan mengenai kesalahan penulisan kalimat langsung (Mini-chan akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi). Jujur saja, Mini-chan kaget ketika Eureka-san (Mini-chan panggil begitu, ya) mengatakan kalau yang buat fanfic KanaxOC baru Mini-chan saja. Tapi, semoga nantinya ada author lainnya yang mau buat fanfic khusus KanaxOC Bahasa Indonesia, ya.

Ps: Mini-chan akan berusaha membuat kisah ini semakin menarik agar Eureka-san mau terus memberikan review :D

**Akaisora Hikari :**

Makasih sudah memberikan Review. Ini chapter barunya. Semoga kau suka.

**Yamada Koyuuki :**

Makasih sudah memberikan Review dan mengfaforitekan kisah ini. Semoga kau suka kisah chapter baru ini.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

* * *

**~ Rose 2 ~**

* * *

_***Whusss***_

Suara angin malam terdengar kencang di telingaku, sementara tubuhku menggigil kedinginan akibat angin yang mengenai tubuhku yang hanya dilindungi dengan baju piyama yang tipis.

'_Takut... Aku takut. …Tapi, aku harus mencari Oji__-__chan.'_ Pikirku sambil memeluk erat Tuan Hibari, sang boneka burung berwarna kuning dan hampir berbentuk telur besar—hadiah dari Papa ketika usiaku 3 tahun—sebelum berjalan tanpa arah untuk mencari paman ku.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berjalan tanpa arah, sampai aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang indah yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang.

'_Mungkin Oji__-__chan ada di sana.'_ Pikirku riang sambil berlari dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan kaki kecilku sudah lelah, kotor dan memiliki luka yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat tidak menggunakan alas kaki ketika melarikan diri dari Panti Asuhan.

Ketika aku tiba di tempat yang di mana bisa melihat dengan jelas asal cahaya itu, aku terperangah dengan apa yang aku lihat. Karena aku tidak menyangka, kalau sumber cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah pohon sakura besar yang ada di bukit belakang komplek perumahan ini.

"Cantiknya… Tapi, Mama bilang, kalau pohon ini hanya akan berbunga ketika bulan Januari sampai Februari dan baru akan berbunga lagi kalau sudah bulan Agustus sampai September…" Kataku kebingungan sambil terus menatap pohon bunga yang berasal dari tempat Papa dan Oji-chan berasal itu sekarang berbunga di bulan Mei.

"…Sungguh anak kucing yang nakal. Kau seharusnya tidak berada di luar sendirian saat malam hari." Ucap seseorang dengan bahasa yang sama dengan bahasa ibu Papa dan Oji-chan, dari balik pohon sakura.

Ketika aku melihat siapa yang berbicara, aku melihat seorang wanita yang sungguh cantik. Bahkan, lebih cantik dari Mama yang aku percayai wanita tercantik di dunia ini. Wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna rambut yang putih keperakan dan dia memiliki sepasang mata dengan warna merah muda seperti warna bunga sakura.

Entah mengapa, ketika aku melihat wanita itu ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang memerintahku untuk lari sejauh mungkin dari wanita itu. Akan tetapi, di satu sisi aku ingin mendekati dan berusaha mengenal wanita itu.

"…Nona siapa?" Tanyaku perlahan dengan menggunakan bahasa yang tadi digunakan wanita itu.

Seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaanku, wanita itu perlahan mendekatiku sambil memandang ku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. "… Anak manis sepertimu hanya akan mengundang monster untuk memakanmu." Kata perlahan.

"Contohnya adalah monster berwujud manusia yang menghisap darah makhluk lainnya, Vampire." Katanya yang tiba-tiba warna matanya berubah warna menjadi sama dengan warna merah darah dan di mulutnya terdapat taring yang tajam.

Melihat perubahan yang tidak wajar itu, membuat tubuhku langsung membeku dan gemetaran dengan bola mataku membesar karena rasa ketakutan yang entah datang dari mana. Dari dalam diriku, aku bisa mendengar teriakan yang menyuruhku untuk lari secepatnya dari tempat ini. Lari dari wanita ini. Akan tetapi…

"O…Oka…Okaasama…?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar.

* * *

_*****__**KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGG**__*****_

"…Ukh, berisik." Gumamku pelan ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak akibat suara nyaring dari jam wekerku. "Ngantuk…" Kataku sambil bangun untuk duduk sambil mematikan jam wekerku yang sudah menunjukkan jam 05:00 pagi.

Perlahan aku melihat sekeliling kamarku yang kecil dan sederhana sebelum mengambil laptop yang tidak jauh dari jam wekerku dan menyalakannya sambil menyandarkan punggungku di kepala tempat tidur dan memeluk erat Tuan Hibari.

Ketika sudah menyala, aku langsung menyalakan modem dan membuka aplikasi chatting dan benar saja. Aku bisa melihat ketiga kakak angkatku—yang sebenarnya kami adalah 4 sahabat yang memutuskan mengubah persabatan kami menjadi seperti saudara sedarah—dari jepang sedang online. Sambil tersenyum, aku langsung mengetik pesan untuk menyapa mereka.

_**Kitten_Rini :**__ Ohayou, Onee-chan, oni-chan dan Aniki._

_**Muhyōjō**__**_Ribbon :**__ Ohayou, Rini-chan. Aku harap semalam kau tidak memimpi__kan__ yang aneh-aneh._

_**Blue_goldenray :**__ Moo, Rima. Jangan memperlakukan Rini-chan seperti anak kecil. Lagipula, aku yakin. Rini-chan pasti memimpikan diriku semalam ;). Dan Ohayou juga untukmu, Rini-chan :D_

_**1000Mallow :**__ Ohayou, Rini-chan. Jangan pedulikan godaan Ichijo-san. Tapi, aku harap kau hanya memimpikan diriku dan Rima semalam._

_**Muhyōjō_Ribbon :**__ Ya, aku juga berharap begitu._

_**Blue_goldenray :**__ Eh! Kalian berdua sungguh jahat! Rini-chan 'kan adikku juga. Jadi, Aku punya hak untuk ikut masuk dalam mimpinya! _

Melihat percakapan mereka langsung membuatku tersenyum. Secara, setiap pagi aku menyapa mereka, pasti reaksi mereka akan seperti ini. Sungguh, aku mempunyai 3 saudara yang kekanak-kanakan.

_**Kitten_Rini :**__ Haha, gomen ne. Semalam aku tidak memimpikan kalian bertiga. Justru semalam, aku mimpi melihat pohon sakura. Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan datang berkunjung ke jepang dan melihat bunga Sakura __(tapi tidak yakin, loh :p)._

Yah, aku tidak 100% bohong. Tapi, mana mungkin kalau aku menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir.

_**Blue_goldenray :**__ Eh! Hontoni!? Kapan? Kapan? Nanti pasti akan aku siapkan pesta besar yang meriah untuk menyambutmu, Rini-chan :DD_

_**Kitten_Rini :**__ Tapi, Aniki. Aku kan tadi sudah bilang, kalau aku sendiri tidak yakin._

_**Muhyōjō_Ribbon :**__ Itu benar, Ichijo-san. Jangan terlalu positif dulu._

_**Blue_goldenray :**__ Demo, kan tidak ada salahnya berpikir positif. Bukan begitu, Shiki?_

_**1000Mallow :**__ ... Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan "Program pertukaran pelajar"_

'_Program pertukaran pelajar?_' Pikirku bingung.

_**Blue_goldenray :**__ Ah, benar juga. Mungkin memang berhubungan._

_**Muhyōjō_Ribbon :**__ Ya. Lagi pula, sekolah Rini-chan juga termasuk sekolah terkenal di Indonesia. Ada kemungkinan sekolahnya masuk dalam daftar._

_**Kitten_Rini :**__ Ano, apa maksudnya dengan Program pertukaran pelajar?_

_**Blue_goldenray :**__ Ah, gomen, Rini-chan. Sebenarnya, sekolah kami terdaftar dalam Program pertukaran pelajar yang disenggarakan pemerintah._

_**Muhyōjō_Ribbon :**__ Dan program ini dibuat oleh pemerintah Jepang dan Indonesia sebagai bukti memperkuat persahabatan antar dua negara._

_**1000Mallow :**__ Setiap Negara menyiapkan 10 murid dari 10 sekolah berbeda untuk diikutkan dalam program ini._

_**Blue_goldenray :**__ Karena itulah, apa Rini-chan bisa mencari__ta__h__u apakah sekolahmu masuk dalam Program ini? Mengingat, sekolahmu adalah salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di negaramu._

Ah, begitu rupanya. Apa yang mereka katakan memang ada benarnya juga. Jika, sekolah ku termasuk dalam Program ini. Maka, aku bisa mencoba mendaftar.

…Tapi, apa aku mau mengikutinya? Memang, saat ini aku masih kelas 1 SMA yang masih memungkinkan ku untuk ikut program ini. Aku juga tidak bermasalah dengan bahasa jepang. Secara, sejak dari kecil aku sudah diajari Bahasa Jepang oleh ayahku yang murni orang Jepang. Serta, tidak ada masalah dengan nilai pelajaranku.

_**Lalu apa masalahnya?**_

Aku… hanya cemas. Apa aku boleh menginjakkan kaki ke Jepang? Apalagi, di Kurosu Gakuen ada orang itu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu rencana Okaasama untuk menemui orang itu. Dan aku juga takut. Jika, aku sudah mengenal orang itu lebih dalam. Aku malah menghalangi Okaasama yang selama ini aku sayangi.

_**Apa kau yakin? Seorang manusia biasa seperti dirimu bisa menghalangi langkah seorang Pureblood Vampire?**_

… Mungkin tidak—tidak, bukan mungkin lagi. aku memang sama sekali tidak bisa menghalanginya. Aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan. Walaupun, aku adalah keturunan dari orang-orang yang ditakdirkan melawan para Vampire.

_*****__**Tok Tok**__*****_

"Dita, apa kau sudah bangun? Kalau sudah, tolong bantu Bibi untuk siapkan sarapan." Minta Bibi Angari, salah satu pengurus rumah Panti Asuhan tempat sekarang aku tinggal.

"Iya, Bi. Bentar lagi Dita juga keluar." Jawabku setelah keluar dalam alam pikiranku. "Uh, aku harus segera balas _chatting_-nya." Gumamku pelan yang langsung kembali melihat layar laptop ku yang ternyata sudah ada banyak pertanyaan dari One-chan, Oni-chan dan Aniki yang mencemaskanku karena tidak segera menjawab.

"Waduh, aku sungguh bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak melamun saat _chatting_ dengan mereka. Jadi kacau 'kan." Omelku pada diriku sambil membalas _chatting_ tanpa melihat seluruh pertanyaan mereka.

_**Kitten_Rini :**_ _Maaf, tadi aku ngobrol dengan Bibi Angari. Dan, ya. Nanti aku akan coba cek apa sekolahku ikut programnya. Dah, sampai nanti. Oyasumi, Minna._

_Kitten_Rini Offline sekarang._

"Huff, sekarang aku harus segera bantu yang lainnya." Gumamku setelah mematikan laptop dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum beranjak untuk ganti baju.

Namaku Dita Ocktavandi, aku seorang anak perempuan berusia 16 tahun yang sudah tidak punya orang tua. Ya, aku sama sekali tidak salah bicara. Ketika usiaku 5 tahun, orang tua ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil dan sejak saat itu, aku dititipkan di Panti Asuhan yang merupakan Panti Asuhan yang dulunya didirikan oleh orang tua ku bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Karena pada dasarnya, aku masih mempunyai seorang Bibi yang merupakan kekasih dari Adik ayahku yang sudah tiada. Serta, aku juga mempunyai 2 saudara jauh dari keluarga Ayahnya Ibuku. Akan tetapi, sayangnya saat ini mereka sedang berada di jepang.

_**Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bersama mereka?**_

Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu rencana Okaasama.

_**Benarkah hanya itu?**_

... Yah, Walaupun, benci untuk mengakuinya. Aku sebenarnya juga masih takut untuk datang ke Jepang. Karena aku tahu, ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku ke tanah bunga sakura itu, aku tidak akan bisa lagi keluar dari kengerian dari kegelapan dunia itu…

_**Ya, Kengerian dari dunia para vampire.**_

**.**

**{**** Kyūtobara**** }**

**.**

_**[ Time Skip]**_

_**SMA Negeri Pembangunan A, jam 08:00 pagi, di kelas X-3.**_

"Selamat Pagi, semuanya." Sapa Pak Edi, guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas dari kelasnya yang saat ini diajarinya.

"Pagi, Pak." Jawab semuanya sambil berdiri sebelum diizinkan duduk oleh Pak Edi.

"Sebelum Bapak memulai pelajarannya, Bapak ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman penting." Kata Pak Edi yang membuat salah satu murid perempuannya yang duduk tepat di tengah ruangan langsung mengerutkan alisnya. "Saat ini Negara kita sedang membuat program untuk memperkuat persahabatan dengan Negara Jepang. Dan Program ini adalah Program Pertukaran pelajar untuk para murid SMA." Ucapnya yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi ribut dengan bisikan.

"Jadi sekolah kita terpilih, pak?" Tanya salah satu murid Laki-laki yang duduk di barisan paling belakang.

"Yee, kalau Pak Edi umumkan hal ini, udah pasti kita ikut terpilih, bodoh." Kata murid pria lainnya yang membuat seisi kelas menyoraki murid pertama tersebut, sedangkan yang disoraki hanya tertawa dengan malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah, sudah. Benar apa yang ditanyakan Chandra. Sekolah kita memang terpilih dalam daftar 10 sekolah yang ditunjuk oleh Negara untuk mengikuti program ini." Kata Pak Edi yang menarik perhartian semua murid lagi. "Akan tetapi, sayangnya setiap sekolah hanya bisa mengirimkan 1 murid saja." Tambahnya yang langsung mendapatkan sorakan dan keluhan yang membuatnya kesusahan untuk menenangkan muridnya.

Sementara seluruh kelas ribut, murid perempuan yang tadinya mengerutkan alis hanya diam membisu sambil memikirkan pembicaraan tadi.

'_Bagaimana ini?… Ternyata sekolahku memang terpilih, apa aku harus mengikuti Program ini?'_ Pikir Dita sambil memainkan pensil mekaniknya dengan gelisah.

_**Apa yang kau Ragukan?**_

_**Apa kau takut?**_

'_Aku…'_

_**Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?**_

_**Terutama dengan wanita itu?**_

'_Tentu saja aku mau… Tapi…'_

_**Kau tahu, jika kau menganggap wanita itu sebagai sosok seorang ibu. Maka, seharusnya kau bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tak peduli siapa dirinya atau dari mana asalnya.**_

Mendengar perkataan dari dalam dirinya, membuat gadis gemuk yang memiliki rambut panjang sampai dadanya dengan warna coklat muda itu, jadi teringat saat-saat dirinya bersama wanita jepang dengan warna mata seperti bunga sakura.

'_Benar juga, aku seharusnya tidak takut. Aku harusnya lebih berani lagi. Jika aku ingin berada di sisi Okaasama.'_ Pikir Dita sambil senyum penuh keyakinan dan keberanian, sebelum berdiri yang membuat semuanya melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Dita?" Tanya Pak Edi yang bingung dengan muridnya yang selalu juara kelas demi mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Pak, saya mau mendaftar untuk mengikuti program ini." Ucap Dita yang membuat semuanya terkejut.

_Mungkin setelah ini, aku tidak bisa menghindar dari gelapnya dunia itu. Akan tetapi, selama ada Okaasama… Aku tidak akan takut._

_Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun._

_Walaupun, lawanku adalah Vampire sekalipun._

**.**

**..**

**Bersambung**

**..**

**.**

**AN :** Chapter 2 sudah selesai. Apa kalian menyukainya? Silahkan, berikan tanggapan kalian melalui kotak review di bawah. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter mendatang, para Reader yang cantik dan keren~. Sweet dream, minna-san~.

Give me a Review, Follow and Faforite me and this story (˘‿˘ʃƪ)


	3. Rose 3

Kyūtobara

**Warning :** No Beta Reader, adanya Typo dan OOC.

**Pairing :** KanamexDita, ZeroxYuuki dan yang lainnya mungkin menyusul.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight bukan milik Mini-chan! Mini-chan hanya mengklaim fanfic ini dan Dita, sang Original Female Character milik Mini-chan.

**Full Summary :** Karena perintah dari Asosiasi Hunter dan Para Senat dari Kaum Vampire. Kurosu Kaien terpaksa mengikutsertakan sekolahnya dalam Program Pertukaran Pelajar yang diselenggarakan oleh Pemerintah agar status sekolahnya resmi diterima. Akan tetapi, bisakah Kaien berserta kedua Prefek menjaga status para murid 'Kelas Malam' dari sang 'Murid Pertukaran' tersebut ketika 'Murid Pertukaran' itu memiliki penampilan yang dapat mengundang para Murid Kelas Malam untuk mendekati dirinya? Fat!OFC, Cute!OFC, KanamexOFC, ZeroxYuuki.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

**AN:** Halo, semuanya. Jumpa lagi dengan Mini-chan. Mohon maaf, karena Mini-chan telah membuat kalian semua lama menunggu. Seharusnya, Mini-chan bisa meng-update kisah ini pas lagi libur lebaran. Tapi, Mini-chan malah kena WB berkali-kali, jadinya gagal update, deh. Salahkan pada Yagari dan Kaito yang susah banget menuliskan karakter mereka. Yah, aku harap kalian yang merupakan fans dari Yagari dan Kaito tidak marah kalau Mini-chan buat mereka agak OOC. Nah, sekarang silahkan nikmati kisah ini~.

**.**

**Special thanks to : ****Eureka-Cross**, **Yamada Koyuuki**, **akaisora hikari** atas review-nya. Serta **sherrysakura99 **atas Follow-nya.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

* * *

**~Rose 3~**

* * *

_**Jam 17:43 sore, Jepang, Kurosu Gakuen, Ruang Kepala Sekolah.**_

"Ini gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!" Gumam Kaien kepada kedua prefek yang ada di hadapannya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti Program Pertukaran Pelajar ini!" Teriaknya penuh dengan kekesalan dan stres sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Huh, sejak awal memang mustahil membuat Murid Kelas Siang untuk mengikuti Program ini." Kata Zero yang sudah bosan mendengar teriakkan cempreng dari sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Tapi, Kiryuu-kun. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pengumuman itu dan sampai sekarang kita belum juga mendapatkan murid yang tertarik mengikuti program ini. Padahal, kita hanya membutuhkan 1 orang saja."

"Tetap saja itu mustahil. Selama mereka tetap mengidolakan para makhluk itu. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengikuti program yang mengharuskan mereka pergi dari sekolah ini selama setahun lamanya." Bentak Zero yang semakin kesal. "Walaupun, ada beberapa yang tidak mengidolakan mereka." Timpalnya.

"Yah, kau benar, Kiryuu-kun. Secara, para vampire-ku yang imut dan manis itu memang sulit untuk dihiraukan." Kaien berkata dengan wajah tersipu sambil mengingat ketampanan dan kecantikan dari semua Murid Kelas Malam.

" "_Jangan memuji para brengsek itu di depan wajahku!"_ … Begitu pikirnya." Ucap Yuuki, menterjemahkan ekpresi marah dari rekannya kepada Kaien.

"O-okay…"

"Lagipula, kenapa anda mesti cemas, Kepala Sekolah? Bukankah, kita masih ada 1 bulan lagi sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan?" Tanya Yuuki. "Aku yakin, nanti akan ada yang mendaftar." Katanya berusaha menyakinkan.

"Hm, aku juga berharap seperti itu. Akan tetapi, aku sedikit khawatir jika sampai batas waktunya tiba kita belum juga mendapatkan satu orang pun. Ada kemungkinan kita akan dikira menyepelekan tes ini dan dalam sekejam mereka akan menutup sekolah ini." Kata Kaien yang membuat Yuuki langsung panik.

"Kepala sekolah jangan langsung berpikir pesimis seperti itu! Aku yakin, pasti akan ada yang mau mendaftarkan diri." Ucap Yuuki panik. "_Eto_, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mencari cara agar ada yang tertarik untuk mendaftar. Hm…, Mungkin dengan meminta bantuan dari Kaname-senpai untuk menyumbang idenya. Aku yakin, dia pasti punya 1 atau 2 ide."

"Oh! Itu ide yang bagus, Yuuki!"

"Jaa, kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi ke Asrama Bulan untuk meminta pendapatnya." Kata Yuuki yang langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Putri ku memang hebat. Dia memiliki ide yang sungguh bagus." Ucap Kaien sambil menangis terharu dengan kehebatan Yuuki. "Are, kau tidak mengejarnya, Kiryuu-kun? Biasanya kau tidak suka Yuuki dekat dengan Murid Kelas Malam. Terutama dengan Kaname-_kun_." Katanya pada Zero yang masih tetap diam di tempat.

Melihat Zero hanya diam menatapnya, Kaien langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemuda yang sudah dia asuh sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mengerti. Memang sungguh keterlaluan kalau pihak Senat dan Asosiasi menggunakan manusia dari "Wilayah Bersih" sebagai bahan ujian. Akan tetapi, kita tidak punya pilihan. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah melindungi mereka dari para vampire layaknya seperti Murid Kelas Siang lainnya." Katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di dekat meja kerjanya. "Lagipula, ada Yagari dan Kaito yang ikut serta dalam menyeleksi Murid Petukaran itu. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya riang sambil kembali menatap Zero yang terlihat terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Begitu... Shisou dan Kaito juga ikut serta." Gumam Zero pelan sebelum melangkah pergi menuju pintu. Akan tetapi, sebelum membuka pintu, dia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi melihat Kaien yang masih menatapnya. "Kepala Sekolah, sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli dengan tes ini. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan mempercayai kalau para makhluk itu bisa hidup dengan damai bersama manusia." Tegasnya sebelum pergi dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Kaien.

Setelah melihat Zero keluar dari ruangannya, Kaien kembali melihat pemandangan dari jendelanya. "… Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kiryuu-kun. Akan tetapi, aku tetap percaya kelak manusia dan vampire bisa hidup bersama dengan damai." Ucapnya pelan.

'_Ya, aku percaya… demi memenuhi keinginan__**nya**__'_

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini ada dalam diriku. Akan tetapi, aku merasa Murid Pertukaran yang akan datang kemari bisa mengubah jalan pikiran Kiryuu-_kun_." Katanya melihat langit biru dengan tatapan penuh harap.

* * *

****{ Kyūtobara }****

* * *

**Jam 15:43 sore, Indonesia, Universitas Indonesia, Ruang ****Utama Peserta ****Program Kizuna.**

**[Dream]**

"_Okaasama, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengetahui jika seseorang adalah Vampire Hunter atau bukan?" Tanya diriku kepada Okaasama yang sedang menyisir rambutku._

"_*Tertawa kecil* kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya, kucing kecilku?" Tanya Okaasama sambil __meletakkan sisir di atas meja dan mengambil pita merah yang diikatnya __ke rambutku._

"_Soalnya, aku ingin melindungi Okaasama seperti layaknya Ichi'i." Jawabku sambil membalikkan badanku dan menatap mata merah muda Okaasama yang sangat aku suka._

"_... Sepertinya anak kucingku ingin tumbuh menjadi anak singa, ya?" Tanya Okaasama padaku sambil memainkan rambutku dan menatapku dengan tatapan senang. "*Tapi, sayangnya... aku masih ingin melihatmu sebagai anak kucing yang manis."_

"_Okaasama!__"_

"_Tapi, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi... kau hanya harus mempercayai sisi lain dari dirimu. Karena __saat tidak ada yang bisa kau percayai, maka hanya dia yang bisa kau percayai."_

"_Mempercayai s__isi lain dari diriku..."_

**[End Dream]**

"... Dit-. Bagun, Dita." Minta seseorang yang menggoyangkan pundakku dan membuatku terbangun.

"Ng ... Nissa, ya? Loh, kapan aku tertidur?" tanyaku pada temanku yang juga ikuti tes pemilihan peserta program Pertukaran Pelajar, Kizuna.

"Kau tertidur sekitar 4 menit ketika pidato pembukaan di mulai. Untungnya tidak ketahuan oleh yang lain."

"Tidak ketahuan apanya? Sebenarnya, si Dita udah ketahuan kalau dia tertidur, sama pria yang pakai penutup mata itu, tahu." Kata Chandra yang membetulkan perkataan Nissa.

Mendengar perkataan Chandra membuat Dita mengerutkan alisnya _'...Pria dengan penutup mata?'_

"Ya ya, gile tuh orang kece banget loh, Dit. Aku jadi iri sama kamu yang dia terus lihat sepanjang acara pembukaan, loh~. Kayaknya nanti bakal ada yang bakal kasih kita-kita PeJe, nih~." Seru Soraya riang sambil meluk diriku dengan erat.

"Ih, apa sih. paling dia hanya kesal ada yang tidur di saat yang penting tadi," kataku sambil melepas diri, "Lagipula, mana mau aku sama om om begitu."

"Tapi, dia bukan om om kok, Dit. Kayaknya dia masih muda. Yah, paling baru sekitar 20 tahunan, deh." Jawab Nissa yang mengira-ngira usia pria tersebut yang disetujui oleh kedua temanku yang lain.

"*Mendesah* Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita mesti menuju ke ruang ujian 'kan?" tanyaku sambil mengambil barangku, " sampai nanti, ya," kataku sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka karena ruanganku berbeda arah dengan mereka.

"Dah, Dita. Jangan lupa tanya nomor Handphone, email, dan biodata dirinya. Bahkan nama hotel dan nomor kamarnya, kalau ketemu sama si _Mr. Eyespatch_ itu, ya," seru Soraya kencang yang membuatku langsung jadi pusat perhatian dan tertawaan semua orang.

'_Duh, ini memalukan!'_

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di ruang ujian dan aku pun langsung duduk di meja yang memiliki nomor yang sama dengan kartu ujianku.

'_Ternyata aku memang tidak satu ruangan dengan yang lainnya,'_ pikirku sambil mengeluarkan alat tulis dan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dimana semua peserta sangat asing bagiku.

'_Padahal, ada 10 orang yang dari sekolahku yang ikut ujian ini. Tapi, hanya aku yang tidak satu ruangan dengan siapapun,'_ pikirku lemas, _'Yah, mungkin ini namanya nasip.'_

"...Tapi, kenapa aku bermimpi seperti tadi, ya?" gumamku pelan sambil mengingat kembali mimpi yang merupakan ingatan dari masa lalu.

_**Karena kau akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka**_

"Huh?"

"Kalian semua, sekarang juga siapkan alat tulis kalian dan kumpulkan tas kalian di depan kelas!" perintah seorang pria yang memasuki ruangan sebelum meletakkan amplop besar yang tebal di atas meja dosen, "karena sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai."

'_Di-dia...'_

_**Ya**__**, dia salah satu dari mereka ... Seorang Vampire Hunter ...**_

"... Ke-kenapa bisa?" gumamku dengan tidak percaya sambil menatap pria yang kemungkinan adalah pria yang tadi dibicarakan oleh yang lain. Ya, aku sangat yakin pria ini lah yang tadi dibicarakan mereka. Memakai penutup mata di mata kanannya, dan memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna hitam legam dengan mata berwarna biru.

Dari sorot matanya aku bisa menduga bahwa pria yang ada di hadapanku adalah tipe pria yang tidak akan segan menghabisi lawannya.

'_Tipe pria yang berbahaya…'_

_**Sekaligus … tipe Vampire Hunter yang ideal.**_

"… Hei, kau yang di sana!" ucap pria Hunter itu yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Segera letakkan tasmu seperti yang lain!" perintahnya yang membuatku sadar kalau ternyata tinggal diriku sendiri yang belum meletakkan tas.

"Ma-maaf," kataku sambil segera meletakkan tasku ke depan kelas sebelum duduk kembali.

"… Biar aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Touga Yagari, pengawas ujian pertama kalian," katanya yang membuat nafasku langsung terhenti.

'_A-a-apa? To-Touga Ya-Yagari? Maksudnya Yagari Touga, Shishou dari Ichi'i?'_ Pikirku panik, _'Ke-kenapa bisa ada Vampire Hunter kelas atas di tengah ujian!? Ba-bagaimana ini, Okaasama!'_

_**Tenangkan dirimu, Kiryuu Dita Ocktavandi! Kalau kau menunjukkan kepanikan mu di hadapannya, dia bisa mencium adanya sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan.**_

_**Lagipula, aku akan melindungi dirimu. Kau harus percaya padaku.**_

'_Percaya padamu …'_

_**Benar. Seperti yang dikatakan Okaasama. saat tidak ada yang bisa kau percayai, maka …**_

'_Hanya kau yang bisa aku percayai…'_

_**Tepat. Karena itu tenangkan dirimu dan fokuslah pada soal ujian. Lakukan demi dirimu sendiri, demi teman-temanmu, demi saudara jauh mu dan demi dirinya.**_

"Ya, demi Okaasama." bisikku yang mulai menjawab soal ujian yang sudah dibagikan sejak tadi.

Sejujurnya, jika aku masih mencemaskan soal pria bernama Yagari itu. Mungkin aku akan menyadari kalau mata pria itu terus tertuju hanya padaku. Seolah-olah, dia tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam diriku.

_**Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui… **_

_**Sesuatu yang lebih baik terus tertidur abadi di kegelapan terdalam…**_

* * *

_**1 jam 30 menit kemudian...**_

_**KRIIIIIINGGG**_

"Waktu ujian sudah selesai. Segera kumpulkan soal dan jawaban kalian!" perintah Yagari yang membuat semuanya menurutinya sebelum merapikan barang mereka dan pergi dari ruang ujian.

'_*Mendesah* untunglah aku sempat menyelesaikannya,'_ pikirku lemas, _'tanganku sampai pegal menghitamkan lembar jawabannya,'_ pikirku sambil memijat pergelangan tanganku yang pegal sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Hei, Yagari-ops" sapa seorang pria yang menyapa Yagari. Akan tetapi, terhenti karena menabrak diriku ketika memasuki ruangan. "ma-akh, kau … Zero?" tanya pria itu dengan bahasa jepang setelah melihat wajahku.

_'Atau mungkin mataku?' p_ikirku dengan bingung

"… Huh?"

"Kaito, Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yagari tanpa melihat pria yang ada di hadapanku dan lebih memilih merapikan kumpulan kertas jawaban sesuai dengan urutan.

"Pe-permisi," ucapku pelan dan beranjak pergi. Akan tetapi, sebelum bisa melangkah pergi, tanganku ditahan oleh pria berambut coklat di hadapanku ini.

"Tunggu! Apakah kau seorang Kiryuu?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya langsung membuatku terbujur kaku. Aku tidak menduga ada seseorang yang akan menanyakan hal ini secara tiba-tiba. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak menduga ada Vampire Hunter yang bisa langsung menduga kalau aku adalah seorang Kiryuu.

"Aa-"

"Dia bukan Kiryuu, Kaito," ucap Yagari yang membuat diriku dan pria bernama Kaito menatapnya, "kau seharusnya mengetahui kalau Keluarga Kiryuu tidak ada yang melahirkan anak perempuan. Jadi, berhenti mengganggunya."

"Ah, kau benar. mereka memang keluarga yang menyedihkan," ucap Kaito yang melepas tanganku dan berjalan menuju Yagari.

'… _Keluarga yang menyedihkan.'_

_**JANGAN DITA!**_

"Tarik ucapanmu tadi!" bentak ku pada pria bernama Kaito yang membuat dirinya dan Yagari menatap diriku, tanpa mempedulikan larangan dari sisi lain diriku.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang tarik ucapanmu tadi! Jangan seenaknya menyebut keluarga Kiryuu sebagai-"

"Yo, Dita. Aku datang menjemputmu~" Seru Soraya yang menghentikan diriku sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Ah, astaga! Kau pria kece yang tadi terus memperhatikan Dita ketika di acara pembukaan," serunya riang ketika melihat Yagari.

"… Pria kece?" Tanya Yagari pelan sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan melirik Kaito yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Waaaaaahhh, ternyata benar dugaanku, Dit. Bentar lagi kau bakal kasih kita-kita PeJe, nih." Seru Soraya senang sambil menyikut diriku yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Duh, sudah hentikan! Lagipula, sudah aku katakan, aku tidak mau sama om om!" keluhku kesal tanpa menyadari kalau aku telah menyinggung Yagari dan membuat Kaito menahan tawa.

"Tapi, bukannya tipe yang kau suka adalah pria dewasa dan misterius?"

"I-itu…Ah, sudahlah ayo pulang!" perintahku sambil menarik Soraya.

"Eh, tapi kita belum tanya padanya di hotel mana dia menginap, Dit."

"_Urusai_, _urusai_!"

Setelah beberapa saat Dita dan temannya pergi meninggalkan Yagari dan Kaito sendirian, Yagari langsung menyenderkan badannya ke kursi dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ne, dia Kiryuu, 'kan?" Tanya Kaito menggunakan Bahasa Jepang.

"Jika kau menilainya dari aura tubuhnya yang berpotensi sebagai Vampire Hunter dan warna matanya yang ungu itu. Maka, yang aku bisa katakan sekarang adalah … mungkin." Yagari menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang juga sebelum menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari mulutnya.

"Hm, jika dilihat sepertinya dia mempunyai insting seorang Hunter. Walaupun, belum pernah dilatih sebagai Hunter." Kaito berkata sambil mengingat gerak gerik Dita, "tapi, sepertinya dia mengetahui soal Kiryuu… Apa lebih baik menyelidiki identitasnya?"

"… Aa, tapi jangan sampai diketahui oleh siapa pun," Yagari menjawab setelah lama terdiam, "semakin sedikit yang mengetahuinya, semakin bagus." Katanya sebelum bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

"Ya, sangat merepotkan jika mereka ikut campur," setuju Kaito dengan perkataan Shishou-nya, "Btw, aku suka gadis itu. Dia punya nyali yang besar seperti badannya," katanya yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan di kepala oleh pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Kalau dia menganggapku om om, maka kau yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku juga om om," geram Yagari kesal.

"Setidaknya aku tidak punya wajah menyeramkan seperti dirimu," gumam Kaito yang langsung membuat lehernya dicekik dengan lengan Yagari.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku harus mendidikmu untuk bisa menghargai orang yang lebih tua, ya, Kaito?"

"Heh, jadi kau mengaku sudah tua?"

"Hm, sepertinya kau membutuhkan pendidikannya sekarang juga," Yagari menyengir seram sebelum menyeret Kaito tanpa mempedulikan keluhan pemuda itu dan ditonton oleh semua orang.

**.**

**..**

**Bersambung**

**..**

**.**

* * *

****{ Kyūtobara }****

* * *

**Penjelasan:**

~** Wilayah Bersih :**

Wilayah bersih adalah wilayah atau Negara yang pada dasarnya sulit untuk ditinggali oleh Kaum Vampire. Karena wilayah tersebut memiliki kondisi suhu panas yang tinggi atau karena cerahnya matahari. Biasanya wilayah ini adalah tempat-tempat beriklim tropis.

Oleh karena itu, Negara Indonesia yang termasuk negara yang beriklim tropis merupakan tempat yang sulit bagi vampire untuk tinggal menetap di sana. Walaupun begitu, Indonesia tetap biasa menjadi pilihan tempat untuk berlibur bagi sebagian Vampire.

Hal inilah yang membuat Vampire Hunter juga berada di Negara ini. Untuk menjaga agar para vampire yang datang tidak melakukan tindakan yang kelewatan saat mereka datang berkunjung ke Indonesia.

Little info : Mini-chan mendapatkan ide ini dari salah satu chapter spesial manga Vampire Knight yang di mana Yuuki, Zero dan Kaien berlibur ke pulau tropis. Lalu, Zero pingsan karena kelelahan setelah mencari Yuuki dan Kaien yang tersesat ke dalam hutan saat cuaca sangat terik.

Karena itulah, Mini-chan jadi berpikir kalau para Vampire di Vampire Knight mungkin bakal kesulitan jika mereka berada di Indonesia :D

**...**

**~ Dita mengikuti ujian Program Pertukaran Pelajar :**

Kalian mungkin tadi bertanya-tanya kenapa sekolah Dita mengirimkan 10 peserta untuk mengikuti program pertukaran tersebut? Bukannya setiap sekolah hanya perlu mengirimkan 1 peserta saja?

Awal penyebab hal ini terjadi karena Mini-chan tidak ingin membuat Dita bisa langsung terbang menuju jepang dan bertemu Kaname yang menyebabkan mereka langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan akhirnya jadian. Lalu menikah dan punya anak. Please, deh. Ini bukan Twilight!

Lagipula, aku ingin sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan identitas Dita. Seperti yang kalian semua tadi baca, kalau ternyata sisi lain dari Dita memanggilnya dengan tambahan kata Kiryuu di depan namanya. Yang berarti dia adalah Kiryuu. [Ya, dia memang berasal dari keluarga Kiryuu. Tapi, jangan bertanya bagaimana dia bisa menjadi Kiryuu. Kalian hanya perlu bersabar dengan membaca kisah ini.]

Kemudian, hal ini berdasarkan kehidupan dunia nyata. Jika ada program semenarik ini, biasanya walaupun dibatasi seperti layaknya dalam cerita ini, pihak sekolah pasti akan mengumpulkan murid-murid yang tertarik untuk ikut dan melakukan tes untuk bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk mengikuti program ini. Walaupun, kadang ada [atau malah tidak ada?] pihak sekolah akan langsung menentukan peserta yang ikut adalah dari murid mereka yang memiliki rangking/kepandaian yang tinggi tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada murid lainnya. [Dan hal ini biasanya sangat membuat Mini-chan kesal.]

**...**

**~ Yagari dan Kaito yang mahir berbicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia :**

Info yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, sih. Tapi, Mini-chan pikir mungkin tak masalah jika ada. Karena Yagari adalah Vampire Hunter kelas atas [No.1] jadi dia biasanya sering dikirim berbagai tempat untuk memburu Vampire Level E. Hal inilah, yang membuat dirinya mempelajari berbagai bahasa yang ada di dunia ini. Jika suatu waktu dia membutuhkannya.

Plus, Mini-chan berpikir kalau manusia yang diubah menjadi Vampire dan menjadi Level E, bukan hanya orang jepang saja. Bisa jadi ada turis asing yang terkena sial dan menjadi korban. Entah menjadi korban mangsa Level E atau menjadi Level E itu sendiri.

Dan hal ini juga berlaku untuk Kaito. Btw, Mini-chan malas memikirkan berapa banyak mereka menguasai berbagai bahasa. Kalian boleh menentukan sendiri jumlahnya, Ha ha ^_^;

* * *

**{ Kyūtobara }**

* * *

**AN : **Nah, bagaimana Minna-san? Apa chapter ini bagus? Sekali lagi, Mini-chan minta maaf kalau Yagari dan Kaito sangat OOC. Lalu, jangan terlalu cemas dengan adanya hint YagarixDita. Ini hanya iseng belaka. Plus, ending kisah ini tetap bakal menjadi KanamexDita, kok. Mini-chan gak sejahat itu pada kalian dan Kaname. Tapi, bicara soal YagarixOC. Apa ada yang tahu fanfic yang bagus soal pairing ini? [Dalam bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris, ya.] Kalau ada, Mini-chan sangat senang kalau kalian mau berbaginya dengan Mini-chan. Secara, mungkin suatu saat, Mini-chan bakal buat YagarixOC/Reader [Mungkin, loh!].

Karena saat ini, Mini-chan sedang membentuk ide untuk membuat RidoxOC/Reader dan KaienxOC/Reader. Jadi apa salahnya jika suatu saat nanti membuat YagarixOC/Reader, Ya 'kan?

Nah, sampai jumpa lagi, Minna-san. Sweet dream, my beautiful and cool reader~.

**.**

**Give me a review, follow me and faforite me and this story. Thank you **(˘‿˘ʃƪ)


	4. Rose 4

Kyūtobara

**Warning :** No Beta Reader, adanya Typo dan OOC.

**Pairing :** KanamexDita, ZeroxYuuki dan yang lainnya mungkin menyusul.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight bukan milik Mini-chan! Mini-chan hanya mengklaim fanfic ini beserta Dita dan para OC lainnya.

**Full Summary :** Karena perintah dari Asosiasi Hunter dan Para Senat dari Kaum Vampire. Kurosu Kaien terpaksa mengikutsertakan sekolahnya dalam Program Pertukaran Pelajar yang diselenggarakan oleh Pemerintah agar status sekolahnya resmi diterima. Akan tetapi, bisakah Kaien berserta kedua Prefek menjaga status para murid 'Kelas Malam' dari sang 'Murid Pertukaran' tersebut ketika 'Murid Pertukaran' itu memiliki penampilan yang dapat mengundang para Murid Kelas Malam untuk mendekati dirinya? Fat!OFC, Cute!OFC, KanamexOFC, ZeroxYuuki.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

**AN:** Mini-chan sedikit [atau banyak?] mengubah gaya penulisan di chapter ini. Entah ini mengarah yang lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Akan tetapi, Mini-chan berharap, kalian tetap menyukai kisah ini dan rela meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan Review. Nah, selamat membaca~ Ciao.

**.**

**Special thanks to : akaisora hikari**,**Eureka-Cross**, **Yamada Koyuuki** atas review-nya.

**.**

* * *

**~Rose 4~**

* * *

'_Hm, aku tidak menduga begini susahnya mendapatkan data mengenai gadis itu,'_ pikir Kaito sambil melihat layar Laptop-nya yang entah keberapa kalinya mendapatkan tulisan merah berbentuk kata _Error_, saat dirinya mencari data dari gadis yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'_Yah, ini membuktikan kalau gadis itu bukan gadis biasa. Akan tetapi, yang aku tidak mengerti… kenapa data mengenai dirinya sampai dilindungi seperti ini? Lalu, siapa yang melindunginya? Hunter? Atau…'_

"Cih, kenapa para bocah dari keluarga Kiryuu selalu menyusahkan orang lain," keluhnya kesal sebelum meminum kopi toraja yang kelimanya. "Sekarang bagaimana agar aku mendapatkan identitas anak itu tanpa dicurigai orang lain?" tanyanya sambil melihat macetnya lalu lintas ibu kota Jakarta dari Kafe tempatnya berada.

Seakan pertanyaannya terjawab, dia merasakan ada seseorang—tidak, lebih tepatnya, tiga orang yang menghampiri mejanya. Ketika dia melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, dia langsung mendapatkan ide cemerlang yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan dapatkan dengan sangat mudah.

'_Benar juga. jika cara teknologi tidak bisa memberikan apa yang aku mau. Aku bisa menggunakan cara tradisional,' _pikir Kaito. "Heh, aku harap _charm_-mu masih setajam dulu, Yagari." katanya dalam hati sambil merencanakan sejuta hal yang harus dilakukan oleh gurunya itu nanti.

Sementara itu di salah satu Hotel ternama yang ada di Jakarta…

"Ka… i… to…" desis seorang pria dengan kesalnya yang mengetahui kalau salah satu pemuda yang pernah diajarinya itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak bakal dia sukai.

* * *

**{ Kyūtobara }**

* * *

_**Beberapa minggu setelah ujian Kizuna, Rumah Panti Asuhan, Kamar Dita.**_

'_Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku lulus…'_ pikirku sambil melihat kembali surat pemberitahuan akan kelulusan program Kizuna yang beberapa hari yang lalu terima aku untuk kesekian kalinya.

**_"Kenapa kau tidak senang?"_**

**_"Bukankah dengan begini, kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"_**

'_Ya, kau benar. Seharusnya aku senang. Akan tetapi, ketika aku mengetahui kalau semua pengawas ujian adalah para Vampire Hunter… Aku…'_

**_"Takut?"_**

**_"Kita memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tujuan mereka. Akan tetapi, menurutku, kau tidak perlu me__mpedulikan__ mereka. Yang penting adalah keinginanmu. Lagipula, selama kita tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun."_**

'_Tapi mereka Hunter! Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan mereka!' _teriakku dalam hati.

Mungkin ini sungguh memalukan untuk diketahui. Akan tetapi, aku takut dengan mereka, para Vampire Hunter. Layaknya aku takut dengan Vampire; selain Okaasama dan ketiga temanku, tentunya. Aku juga takut dengan mereka yang mengabdikan hidup mereka hanya untuk memburu para Vampire.

Ya, betapa memalukannya diriku ini… Keturunan Vampire Hunter yang takut dengan Vampire Hunter…

Huh, aku bertaruh. Aku lah manusia pertama yang dalam sejarah Hunter yang takut dengan apa yang berasal dari darahku sendiri.

'_Lagipula, __ada__ Okaasama…'_

**_"Jangan jadikan __dia__ sebagai alasan pengecut begitu!"_**

'_Eh?'_

**_"Jangan karena kau ingin bersama Okaasama, lantas kau jadikan dirinya sebagai alasanmu untuk takut pada para Hunter! Anak macam apa kau ini yang menggunakan wanita yang sudah kau anggap ibu sendiri sebagai alasan untuk melarikan diri."_**

'_Ka-kau benar… A-aku sungguh keterlaluan,'_ jawabku dengan perasaan bersalah setelah sadar dengan perkataan dari diriku yang lain.

**_"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Seharusnya, __kau__ tidak menggunakan Okaasama sebagai alasan untuk takut pada para Hunter. Malah seharusnya, kau berani menghadapi mereka demi Okaasama. Tak heran Ichi'i selalu menyebutmu 'gadis idiot'."_**

**_"Lagipula, aku pikir alasan sebenarnya kau tidak punya keberanian menghadapi mereka adalah karena kau takut mereka merebut kebebasan yang selama ini kau miliki. Secara, jika mereka mengetahui siapa dirimu, mereka akan memaksamu menjadi Hunter."_**

'..._Ya, kau benar. Aku setidaknya ingin menentukan jalanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kalau alasan diriku untuk hidup di dunia ini hanyalah untuk memburu Vampire sebagai sebuah kewajiban,'_ akui diriku. _'Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Kakek.'_

**_*Tok Tok*_**

"Mbak Dita, ada pria asing yang datang menemui Mbak," seru Kezia yang merupakan salah satu anak yatim piatu di Panti Asuhan ini sambil berlari menghampiriku bersama Farah yang juga anak yatim piatu lainnya.

"Iya, dia tampan banget. Dia kayak bajak laut karena pakai penutup mata di mata kanannya," seru Farah yang melompat ke pangkuanku.

"Pria asing dengan penutup mata di mata kanannya?" gumamku bingung sebelum tersadar siapa yang mereka maksud.

'_Ke-kenapa pria itu di sini? A-apa dia...'_

"Mbak Dita, kenapa wajahnya jadi pucat? Mbak sakit?" tanya Farah khawatir sambil menyentuh keningku.

"Ah, tidak. Mbak gak sakit kok." kataku sambil berdiri dan menggendong Farah dengan tangan kananku dan mengulurkan tanganku yang lain pada Kezia. "Ayo, temani mbak temui orang itu."

"Ya!" seru mereka riang.

'_Apa tujuan orang itu datang kemari? Apa dia ingin menyeretku masuk dunia Hunter?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ah, Dita. Bibi tidak menyangka kalau kau punya pacar yang tampan sekali," kata Bibi Angari senang sambil memberikan macam-macam kue pada Yagari-_san_ ketika aku memasuki ruang tamu.

"Huh? Pacar?" tanyaku dengan bingung sambil bolak balik menatap Bibi dan Yagari-_san_ secara bergantian.

"Bibi senang akhirnya kau punya pacar. Dengan begini Bibi tidak perlu khawatir akan masa depanmu nanti," katanya dengan gembira, "tolong titip Dita, ya, Mas Touga."

"Itu-"

"Ayo, Kezia, Farah. Kita pergi tinggalkan mereka berdua." ucap Bibi sambil membawa Farah dan Kezia pergi dari ruang tamu meninggalkan kami berdua.

"*Mendesah* Apa semua orang di sekitarmu memang seperti ini?" tanya Yagari-_san_ padaku.

"Ma-maaf..." kataku dengan pasrah, "Ng, bukannya aku bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi, untuk apa tujuan anda kemari? Apa ada kesalahan dari surat pemberitahuan itu?"

dia terdiam sesaat.

"... Yah, bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar berpacaran?" ucapnya tiba-tiba setelah lama terdiam dan sontak membuatku langsung syok setengah mati.

"Eeeeehh! Tapi aku tidak mau pacaran dengan om om." pekikku histeris yang otomatis membuat pipiku dicubit dengan keras oleh Yagari-_san_.

"Aku ini masih 22 tahun! Jadi jangan panggil aku om om! Terutama, kalau perbedaan umur kita hanya terpaut 6 tahun!" bentaknya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Muu-muuaaff."

"Pokoknya, lekas ganti bajumu!" Perintahnya yang membuatku langsung kembali ke kamar.

"Uh, sebenarnya apa sih tujuannya kemari? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." gerutuku kesal sambil mengambil salah baju dari lemariku.

**_"Yah, apapun itu kau harus berhati-hati. jangan sampai dia mengambil kendali."_**

'_Ya. Aku mengerti.'_

**_"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang jadi membuatku penasaran..."_**

'_Hm?'_

**_"Apa_****_kah _****_dia_****_ yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, ya?"_**

"_Not you too_!" teriakku kesal dengan kejahilan diriku yang lain.

* * *

**{ Kyūtobara }**

* * *

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu. Kau boleh memasan apa saja," Yagari-_san_ berkata sambil menatapku yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tapi..., har—" gumamku pelan sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanku yang sudah pasti tidak sopan. Karena sudah diajak ke Restoran yang sebagus ini.

Ya, saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah Restoran yang suasananya membuat kami merasa berada di luar negeri—tepatnya di Eropa. Dan seharusnya ketika aku memasuki Restoran ini, aku menyadari kalau harga Menu di tempat ini tidaklah main-main—yang membuatku tidak berani melihat harganya untuk kedua kalinya.

Yang jelas, aku yakin 100% ketika selesai makan di tempat ini, harga bon-nya bisa menyamai anggaran keuangan bulanan di Rumah Panti Asuhan.

Tiba-tiba Yagari-_san_ tertawa, "Kalau soal harga, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sejak dulu aku jarang menggunakan uang yang aku dapatkan. Jadi, aku punya banyak uang di dompetku." ucapnya yang seharusnya membuat orang biasa memerah wajahnya. Akan tetapi, tidak denganku.

"... Artinya itu uang dari hasil membunuh, ya?" bisikku pelan. Akan tetapi, sepertinya masih bisa terdengar olehnya. Karena dia langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Membunuh?"

"Ah-tidak! Maksudku, aku merasa kau ini tipe pria yang mencari uang sebagai Pemburu. Ha ha," ucapku panik. "Maaf."

"Hm, firasatmu tidak salah, gadis kecil. Pekerjaanku memang adalah sebagai Pemburu," ucapnya padaku. "Akan tetapi, aku bukan seorang pemburu biasa. Aku memburu binatang buas yang bisa memusnahkan semua umat manusia di muka bumi ini."

Mendengar perkataannya, membuatku menyadari alasan kenapa _Okaasama_ begitu membenci para Hunter... alasan kenapa Ichi'i membuang keluarganya dan memilih _Okaasama_... serta, kenapa dulu kakek memilih pergi dari Jepang dan membuang namanya.

"Tapi, menurutku... tidak semua makhluk di dunia ini ingin terlahir sebagai makhluk yang berbahaya. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa takdir mereka sendiri. Hanya Yang Maha Kuasa saja yang tahu. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah bersyukur telah bisa hidup di dunia ini." ucapku tegas sambil menatap Yagari-_san_.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau belum pernah melihat dunia luar. Di luar sana, banyak sekali hal menakutkan yang menurut penalaran manusia adalah sesuatu yang mustahil... sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya ada di dalam imajinasi manusia."

"Tapi, kau sendiri tahu apa soal diriku? Kita hanya bertemu saat kau jadi pengawas ujian di hari pertama Ujian Program Kizuna. Bahkan setelah itu, kita hanya berpapasan di koridor," bentakku kesal. "Apa dengan hanya itu, kau bisa mengetahui segala hal dari diriku?"

"...Tidak. itu tidaklah cukup. Akan tetapi, aku pikir memiliki beberapa hal yang bisa membantuku untuk lebih mengenal mengenai dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui keluarga Kiryuu?" tanya Yagari yang langsung membuatku syok, "kenapa saat Kaito mengatakan kalau keluarga Kiryuu adalah keluarga yang menyedihkan kau malah marah dan memaksanya untuk menarik ucapannya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

'_Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menanyakan hal ini secara langsung. Kalau orang ini tahu siapa diriku... aku...'_

"I-itu—"

Sebelum aku mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan, tiba-tiba saja, Yagari bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat keluar Restoran dari jendela yang ada di dekat meja kami.

"Yagari-_san_?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf, gadis kecil. Aku ingin kau tetap berada di sini dan jangan pernah pergi ke mana pun!" perintahnya yang membuatku semakin bingung. "Kau boleh memesan apa saja sambil menungguku," katanya sambil menyerahkan dompet kulitnya sebelum beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkanku sendirian di Restoran ini.

"Kenapa dia terburu-buru begitu?" tanyaku kebingungan, "lagipula, dia percaya sekali padaku untuk memegang dompetnya," kataku sambil mengamati dompet milik pria itu.

**_"Itu karena kau terlalu polos untuk jadi anak bandel."_**

"Maksudmu aku tidak punya bakat kriminal?" dengusku kesal pada diriku yang lain, sebelum membuka dompet kulit tersebut.

Ketika aku membuka dompet tersebut, aku langsung terdiam ketika melihat sebuah foto. Foto yang membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan... membuatku tidak tahu harus bagaimana...

**_"Sepertinya pria itu sangat menyayangi mereka, ya?"_**

Ya, aku sangat setuju dengan diriku yang lain. Melihat foto di mana Yagari-_san_ dan Kaito-_san_ berfoto bersama dengan kedua sepupu jauhku. Membuatku bisa mengetahui kalau pria itu sangat peduli dengan para muridnya.

Setelah mengamati foto itu sekali lagi, aku langsung menutup kembali dompet itu sambil mendesah pelan, sebelum beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan meminta pelayan untuk menitipkan dompet pria itu dan pesan yang mengatakan kalau aku akan pulang sendirian.

Selama aku berjalan pulang, aku terus berpikir... kalau betapa beruntungnya kedua sepupu jauhku itu... betapa beruntungnya mereka, walaupun tidak memiliki orang tua lagi... mereka masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka... yang peduli pada mereka...

Sementara aku... yang ada hanyalah _Okaasama_.

_Tapi..._

* * *

**{ Kyūtobara }**

* * *

"Kaito! Apa kau menemukannya?" tanya Yagari kepada Kaito sambil melihat sekeliling melalui salah satu atap gedung yang tidak jauh dari Restoran.

"Tidak... aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya," jawab Kaito yang juga melihat sekeliling.

"Aneh... seharusnya dengan aura nafsu sebesar itu. Dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh." gumam Yagari sambil mengingat aura penuh dengan nafsu untuk mengisap darah yang dia yakini berasal dari seorang pureblood.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Pureblood Vampire melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti tadi di hadapan Hunter sepertimu?" tanya Kaito yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir Pureblood itu. Secara, seharusnya Vampire dengan level tinggi seperti itu, tidak akan melakukan tindakan idiot dengan memancing Hunter kelas tinggi seperti Yagari untuk mengejarnya. _Kecuali dia sengaja mengetes Yagari__._

"Huh, mana aku tahu cara berpikir mereka. Mungkin dia ingin menantangku. Ketika dia tahu siapa diriku... atau...SIALAN!" kutuk Yagari sebelum berlari menuju tangga gedung yang membuat Kaito mengejarnya dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa Yagari!?" teriak kaito bingung.

"Aura itu hanyalah jebakan! Dia bermaksud memisahkanku dari Dita agar dia bisa mencelakai gadis itu!" jawabnya yang membuat terkejut muridnya itu.

"Jadi sejak awal dia mengincar anak itu!?" tanya Kaito tak percaya kalau mereka bisa ditipu semudah ini dengan trik murahan seperti tadi.

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, mereka tiba di dalam Restoran. Akan tetapi, dua pria jepang tersebut tidak melihat Dita berada di bangkunya. Bahkan, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat atau merasakan keberadaan gadis itu di sana.

"Hoi, di mana dia?" tanya Kaito pelan sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Maaf. Apa anda tahu ke mana gadis yang tadi datang bersamaku?" tanya Yagari pada pelayan yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah, nona yang tadi sudah pergi. Dia mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang sendiri dan meminta saya untuk mengembalikan dompet anda." Kata pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan dompet Yagari.

'_Ce-celaka!'_ pikir Yagari dan Kaito bersamaan sebelum berlari keluar.

"Kaito, kau cari dia dari bawah! Aku dari atas!" perintah Yagari tanpa menunggu jawaban Kaito sebelum berlari ke arah gang kecil untuk melompat tinggi menuju atap gedung.

'_Sialan! Aku harap__,__ masih sempat!'_ pikir Yagari dengan cemas.

* * *

**{ Kyūtobara }**

* * *

"Gawat… sepertinya aku malah kesasar, nih." gumamku panik sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi berbagai Gedung Perkartoran dan Apartemen yang tidak kukenal.

'_Huh, seharusnya aku tidak melamun saat berjalan. Jadi sial, 'kan.'_ pikirku kesal.

"Duh, apa gak ada orang yang bisa ditanya?" tanyaku pada diriku sambil berharap ada orang yang rela membantuku. Akan tetapi, sepanjang mata memandang, aku tidak menemukan siapa pun. Bahkan, jalanan ini terlalu sepi dan sunyi untuk sebuah jalan raya di dekat Gedung Perkantoran dan Apartemen seperti ini—padahal, saat ini sudah jam pulang kantor.

"Mu-mungkin lebih baik… aku kembali ke jalan yang tadi saja…" ucapku gugup sambil terburu-buru kembali ke jalan yang aku lalui tadi—walaupun, aku tidak ingat sepenuhnya.

Akan tetapi, baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku ketika di hadapanku muncul seseorang yang memakai mantel tebal berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, karena dia menutupi kepalanya dengan payung—walaupun, begitu aku bisa menebak—dari bentuk tubuh—kalau dia adalah seorang pria.

Tapi, bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Yang membuatku berhenti adalah...

Perasaan takut yang sama seperti saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengan _Okaasama_...

Yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah lagi muncul.

"Kau tersesat, gadis manis?" tanya pria itu sambil menatapku dengan satu mata merah yang menyala dengan terang dari balik payungnya.

'_Vampire!?'_

"Bisakah aku menghisap darahmu sampai kering?" tanyanya yang kemudian menerjang ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan mulut yang siap menerkam diriku.

**_"PASANG PELINDUNG!"_**

"_SHIELD__._" teriakku sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganku yang di mana kedua telapak tanganku muncul sinar berwarna kuning kemasan yang dalam sekejap menyebar ke sekeliling tubuhku membentuk bola besar. Kemudian, Vampire yang menerjang ke arahku terkena bola sinar itu dan membuat tubuhnya terpental dan jatuh kesakitan.

**_"Cepat lari dan cari Yagari!"_**

Begitu mendengar perintah dari diriku yang lain, aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mencari Yagari-_san_. Secara aku dan diriku yang lain tahu, kalau pria itu punya senjata untuk menghabisi Vampire Level E itu.

'_Di saat seperti ini aku ingin punya senjata Anti-Vampire,'_ keluhku pada diriku yang lain.

**_"Lalu, di perintahkan oleh para Hunter untuk membunuh semua Vampire? Termasuk Okaasama? Maaf saja. Tapi, aku lebih memilih kehidupan seperti ini. Walaupun harus menderita dan menjadi seorang yang pengecut."_**

"Ukh, kau benar." gumamku dengan penuh merasa bersalah.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU JADI ANAK YANG PENURUT DAN MEMBIARKAN KAMI MENGHISAP DARAHMU SAMPAI KERING, GENDUT!" teriak seorang wanita yang entah muncul dari mana dan berhasil melukai bahu kananku dengan kukunya yang menyebabkan bahuku berdarah.

'_Celaka!'_ kutukku dan diriku yang lain secara bersamaan.

"Ha... ha ha... ha ha ha... manisnya... manis sekali bau darah ini..." kata wanita itu sambil mencium darahku yang menempel di kukunya yang panjang dan tajam, sebelum menjilatinya sampai bersih. "begitu juga dengan rasanya..." gumamnya pelan. "lagi... aku ingin lagi..." bisiknya sambil perlahan melihat diriku dengan mata merahnya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Baunya enak sekali... berikan itu juga padaku..." minta pria yang tadi menyerangku, muncul kembali tepat dibelakangku.

"BERIKAN!" teriak mereka yang secara bersamaan sambil menerjang ke arahku. Akan tetapi aku berhasil menghindar dengan meloncat jauh ke arah kiriku.

Kemudian, sambil memegang bahuku yang terluka dengan tangan kiriku. Aku memasuki wilayah Konstruksi Bangunan. Aku terus berlari dengan cepat menuju atas gedung itu tanpa mempedulikan kenapa tempat itu kosong atau tingginya serta berbahaya tempat itu.

Aku berhenti, ketika di hadapanku tidak ada jalan lagi. Dan aku bisa merasakan kalau rasa takut ketinggian menghantui diriku, ketika aku melihat ke arah bawah—padahal, aku sama tidak punya _Acrophobia_.

"He he, menyerahlah gendut! Biarkan kami menghisap darahmu sampai habis," ucap pria itu dengan hawa nafsu yang besar terpancarkan dari mata merahnya.

'_Ka-kalau seperti ini... aku terpaksa menggunakan 'Energi Pemurnian'.'_

**_"Jangan, Dita! Menggunakan energi itu membuat dirimu kehabisan tenaga. Apa lagi yang di _****_hadapanmu ada dua Vampire Level E!"_**

'_Tapi, aku juga tidak mau mati dihisap darahku oleh mereka!'_ bentakku kesal.

"CEPAT BERIKAN DARAHMU PADA KAMI!" teriak pria itu yang menerjangku bersamaan dengan temannya itu.

"_OKAAAAASAMMAAAAA_!" teriakku penuh dengan harap _Okaasama_ datang menolongku sambil memejamkan mata.

Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa melayang turun dan berada di genggaman seseorang yang memiliki aroma bau campuran alam yang membuatku merasa seperti berada di alam terbuka yang sejuk dan menenangkan... membuatku merasa tenang berada di sisinya.

'_Siapa?'_ tanyaku sambil membuka mataku secara perlahan ketika aku menduga orang itu berhasil mendarat kami dengan selamat ke tanah.

Ketika aku melihat wajah penyelamatku, aku bisa melihat seorang pria yang begitu tampan. Dia memiliki rambut perak yang pendek yang pinggiranya yang menuju ke sisi kanannya. Lalu, yang membuatku tertegun adalah warna matanya yang berwarna sama denganku... warna ungu yang berasal dari keluarga Kiryuu...

"Tenanglah," ucapnya perlahan setelah menurunkanku dan mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. "Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka."

"JANGAN REBUT MANGSA KAMI!" teriak para Level E itu yang membuat pria itu mendorongku kebelakangnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang di mana sebuah cincin berwarna perak memancarkan sinar dan berubah menjadi pedang yang berukuran besar seperti pedang dari karakter Cloud Strife dari Game Final Fantasy VII.

Kemudian, dengan menggenggam pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia melompat ke arah dua Level E itu. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana saat, pria itu kembali mendarat. Para Vampire itu, berubah menjadi abu dan tersapu oleh angin di udara. Padahal, aku terus memperhatikan pria itu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia mengayunkan pedang yang aku yakini sangatlah berat.

Lalu, sambil berjalan perlahan kembali ke sisiku, dia mengembalikan pedang itu kembali menjadi cincin. Dan dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah tabung kecil yang di mana dia membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna putih di tangannya yang lain.

"Maaf. Tadinya aku ingin membantumu dengan menyingkirkan Hunter itu. Agar dia tidak mengetahui kalau kau adalah salah satu keturunan dari keluarga Kiryuu. Tapi, kau malah mengalami hal seperti ini." ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku harap, kau tidak membenciku dengan tindakan egois ku ini." ucapnya lirih sambil memasukkan bola kecil itu ke mulutnya dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku duga.

'_A-aa-apaaaaa?!'_ Pekikku tak percaya dalam hati dengan apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

Ya, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ketika pria itu mencium diriku dan merebut ciuman pertamaku!

Dan mengambil kesepempatan saat aku kaku, pria itu memasukkan bola yang tadi dimakannya ke dalam mulutku dan memaksaku menelannya. Lalu, entah bagaimana… tiba-tiba, tubuhku menjadi lemas dan aku pun mulai mengantuk.

"Ke-kenapa..?" tanyaku padanya.

"…Maaf." jawab pria itu dengan suara penuh rasa bersalah sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran.

**.**

**..**

**Bersambung**

**..**

**.**

**AN : **Chapter kali ini sepertinya agak lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Mini-chan harap kalian tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Btw, foto yang dilihat Dita ada di **www****.****zerochan.****net****(garis****miring)****587169**** [ganti (garis miring) dengan garis miring.]**

Nah, sampai di sini dulu, Minna-san. Sweet dream, my beautiful and cool reader~.

**Ps :** Yang menolong dan mencium Dita adalah OC yang mirip seperti Murasame Tsukumo dari Manga &amp; Anime Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru yang warna matanya diubah jadi Ungu. Maaf, kalau Mini-chan sangat tidak kreatif soal ini, ha ha ^^;

**.**

**Give me a review, follow me and faforite me and this story. Thank you **(˘‿˘ʃƪ)


	5. Rose 5

Kyūtobara

**Warning :** No Beta Reader, adanya Typo dan OOC.

**Pairing :** KanamexDita, ZeroxYuuki dan yang lainnya mungkin menyusul.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight bukan milik Mini-chan! Mini-chan hanya mengklaim fanfic ini beserta Dita dan para OC lainnya.

**Full Summary :** Karena perintah dari Asosiasi Hunter dan Para Senat dari Kaum Vampire. Kurosu Kaien terpaksa mengikutsertakan sekolahnya dalam Program Pertukaran Pelajar yang diselenggarakan oleh Pemerintah agar status sekolahnya resmi diterima. Akan tetapi, bisakah Kaien berserta kedua Prefek menjaga status para murid 'Kelas Malam' dari sang 'Murid Pertukaran' tersebut ketika 'Murid Pertukaran' itu memiliki penampilan yang dapat mengundang para Murid Kelas Malam untuk mendekati dirinya? Fat!OFC, Cute!OFC, KanamexOFC, ZeroxYuuki.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

**AN: **Di chapter ini, kalian bisa sedikit mengetahui latar belakang dari keluarga Dita. So, RnR.

**.**

**Special thanks to :****Eureka-Cross** dan **akaisora hikari **untuk Review chapter pada**Yamada Koyuuki **atas review dan karena telah memfaforitekan diriku.

**.**

* * *

**~Rose 5~**

* * *

**_Jam 19:03 malam, Indonesia, Markas Pusat Asosiasi Hunter Indonesia, Ruang Kepala Asosiasi Hunter._**

"Aku dengar, gadis itu di serang oleh Level E," ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil menatap pemandangan malam Ibu Kota dari jendela kantornya yang besar.

"Ya, tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Walaupun, dia mendapatkan luka di bahunya... tapi, dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya, dia seharusnya sudah sembuh sekarang." Kata seorang pria muda yang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari kumpulan berkas yang di dapatnya dari pria tua itu.

Mendengar ucapan pria, pria paruh baya itu mendesah, sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya dan para Hunter Indonesia lainnya, "Kenapa kau dan putrimu membiarkan Dewa Takdir mempermainkan gadis itu? Seandainya, Ashadewi masih hidup—"

"Dita bukan gadis yang lemah!" ucap pria muda itu yang memotong ucap pria tua itu. "dia bukan gadis yang lemah..." ucapnya sekali lagi dengan pelan, seolah kali ini dia mengucapkannya untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "lagipula, aku percaya padanya... karena dia adalah cucu dari wanita yang amat aku cintai." ucapnya sebelum pergi dari ruangan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sang Ketua Asosiasi Hunter Indonesia.

"Huh, jika kau memang percaya padanya… Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Pria tua itu pelan. "Apa kau takut kalau dia tidak akan menerima makhluk seperti apa dirimu itu?" Tanyanya dengan lirih pada temannya itu yang tentunya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Walaupun, temannya tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

* * *

**{ Kyūtobara }**

* * *

"Ne, Yagari. Sebenarnya apa yang tadi terjadi, sih? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti," ucap Kaito sambil menatap lampu kamar pasien di salah satu Rumah Sakit di Jakarta, tempat Dita istirahat.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan wanita itu," gerutu Yagari kesal sambil mengisap rokoknya.

"Pureblood Vampire dan budaknya… yang menolong seorang gadis biasa," _Yah, walaupun… gadis itu kemungkinan berasal dari keturunan Hunter._

"Yang penting kita tunggu gadis itu sadarkan diri," kata Yagari sambil melihat Dita yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak peristiwa tadi sore.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Kuso_… di mana dia?" Tanya Yagari kesal sambil melihat sekelilingnya. 'Apa dia sudah dicelakai oleh Pureblood itu?'_

"_Sepertinya kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, ya? Tuan Hunter," ucap seorang wanita yang membuat Yagari mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh di__belakangnya._

"_Apa sebenarnya kau mau dariku, Vampire?" Tanya Yagari sambil memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada wanita itu, "di mana, Dita?"_

_Seolah tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Yagari dan ancamannya, dia berkata, "Demi gadis itu, aku membuang harga diriku sebagai Pureblood Vampire…" gumam wanita itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Yagari. "Yagari Touga, Hunter terbaik dari jepang… aku memohon padamu untuk tidak memaksa gadis itu menceritakan mengenai dirinya lagi." mintanya yang membuat Yagari terkejut._

_Ya, siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh wanita itu. Seorang Pureblood Vampire memohon pada musuhnya, seorang Vampire Hunter, demi seorang gadis biasa seperti Dita._

_Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang__** sangat**__ mustahil terjadi…_

"_Kenapa—"_

"_Kalau kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan ini untukku… tolong kabulkan permintaan ini demi Almarhum Ibu nya." kata wanita itu yang memotong perkataan Yagari._

"_Demi Almarhum Ibu nya?" tanya Yagari sambil mengerutkan alis karena tidak mengerti._

"_Jangan biarkan pengorbanan dirinya dan suaminya menjadi sia-sia." kata wanita itu. "biarkan sebuah rahasia terungkap dengan sendirinya."_

"_Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" tanya Yagari, "kenapa seorang Pureblood seperti dirimu berusaha melindungi gadis yang kemungkinan besar adalah keturunan Vampire Hunter?"_

"_Kalau kau mencari gadis itu, dia sedang berada di Kontruksi Bangunan itu," ucapnya yang sekali lagi tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Yagari. "sebaiknya kau segera ke sana. Sebelum ksatria ku sekali lagi menghabisi para Level E yang mengincar darah manis dari gadis itu."_

"_Apa?!" Ucap Yagari tak percaya sebelum menoleh ke arah Kontruksi Bagunan dengan perasaan khawatir._

"Aku harap kau memenuhi permintaanku, Tuan Hunter,"_ kata wanita itu dalam pikiran Yagari yang membuat sang Hunter melihat tempat wanita itu berada. Akan tetapi, sayangnya__,__ dia tidak lagi melihat wanita itu di sana. _"karena dia harapan terakhir dunia ini."

"…_Harapan terakhir." gumam Yagari tidak mengerti sebelum berlari menuju tempat Dita berada sambil menghubungi Kaito untuk bertemu di sana._

_**[End Flashback]**_

"Ng…" erang Dita yang membuat Yagari tersadar dari lamunannya sebelum dia menghampiri Dita bersama Kaito.

"Hoi, kau sudah sadar?" Kaito bertanya pada Dita yang berusaha mengfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Hm, Kaito… dan Yagari?" gumam Dita pelan yang melihat kedua pria tersebut berdiri di kedua sisinya. "Ini di mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Mendengar jawaban Dita, Yagari langsung memandang Kaito untuk memanggil Doktor dan Perawat.

"Saat ini kita sedang di Rumah Sakit. Apa kau ingat kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Yagari setelah Kaito pergi keluar.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Dita langsung melonjak bangun dan bertanya dengan panik, "Ah! Apa anda tidak terluka, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Dita? Kau 'kan yang terbaring di Rumah Sakit bukannya aku." kata Yagari bingung. _'Apa dia berusaha menutupi kalau dia habis diserang oleh Level E?'_

"Tapi, karena kebodohanku, anda nyaris ikut tertabrak mobil bersamaku!" seru Dita panik yang membuat Yagari semakin bingung.

"Tenang dulu, Dita. Coba tarik nafas dulu," perintah Yagari yang langsung dituruti Dita, "nah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya yang kau ingat."

"Eh? Apa anda tidak ingat? Ketika tadi kita sedang makan di Restoran, anda menanyakan hal mengenai keluargaku. Akan tetapi, karena aku tidak suka dengan pembicaraan itu. Aku jadi memaki anda dan langsung berlari keluar dari Restoran. Aku terus berlari walaupun anda berusaha menghentikanku dengan memanggilku. Lalu, saat aku bermaksud menyebrang, aku hampir tertabrak mobil, jika anda tak menyelamatkan ku. Dan sepertinya setelah itu aku pingsan…" katanya menjelaskan apa yang diingatnya.

Mendengar cerita Dita, membuat Yagari tidak percaya. Dita yang seharusnya teringat saat dirinya diserang oleh Level E Vampire, malah mengingat kejadian yang sama sekali tidak terjadi.

'_Apa ini akibat gejala syok?'_ pikir Yagari tidak percaya sebelum tiba-tiba teringat dengan Pureblood Vampire yang ditemuinya itu, _'apa dia memanipulasi ingatan Dita? Tapi, setahuku tidak ada Kaum Vampire yang bisa memanipulasi ingatan seseorang. Apa ini kekuatannya?'_

"…Yagari-_san_," kata Dita yang mengembalikan Yagari dari lamunannya. "Ng, Maafkan aku… karena sikapku anda jadi repot," ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa direpotkan." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Dita. _Ya, aku terbiasa direpotkan oleh mereka berdua._

Setelah beberapa saat, Kaito kembali dan datang bersama Doktor dan Perawat yang langsung mengecek kondisi Dita.

"Saya rasa tidak ada masalah lagi dengannya. Kecuali dengan luka di bahunya. Kalau mau besok dia sudah boleh pulang—"

"Tidak mau!" keluh Dita tiba-tiba. "aku tidak mau menginap di Rumah Sakit!"

"Hm, kenapa? Apa kau cemas dengan saudara-saudaramu di Panti Asuhan?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, bukan itu… tapi, kalau aku berada di tempat ini… Aku jadi teringat kondisi Ayah dan Bunda pasca kecelakaan…" bisik Dita tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang.

Ya, Dita selalu teringat peristiwa 11 tahun yang lalu, setiap kali dirinya berada di Rumah Sakit. Dia selalu teringat saat dirinya menatap kondisi tubuh orang tuanya nya yang mendingin dan dipenuhi luka yang nyaris membuat dirinya tidak mengenal mereka lagi.

Saat itu, sejujurnya Dita seharusnya juga ikut meninggal. Akan tetapi, semuanya mengira dia selamat adalah karena saat sebelum terjadi kecelakaan, dirinya berada dalam pelukan Bundanya yang berusaha melindunginya. Makanya, dia bisa selamat.

Tapi, Dita tahu betul alasan dirinya masih bisa hidup. Dan sampai saat ini, dia masih tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, Doktor. Apa kami bisa membawanya pulang sekarang?" Yagari bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ya, saya rasa bisa. Setelah anda menyelesaikan Administrasi dan mengambil obat untuk lukanya." Jawab Doktor sebelum mengantar Yagari.

Setelah Yagari mengurus semuanya, Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke Panti Asuhan tempat Dita tinggal. Dan selama perjalanan tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Mereka terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hm, sepertinya kita telah membuat Bibi mu khawatir." ucap Kaito ketika mereka tiba di Panti Asuhan dan melihat Angari, sang pengasuh menghampiri mobil mereka.

"Dita, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Angari pada Dita setelah gadis itu turun dari mobil.

"Tak apa, Bibi. Maaf sudah membuat Bibi cemas." kata Dita berusaha menenangkan pengasuhnya.

"Maafkan saya. Seharusnya saya menjaga Dita dengan benar. Tapi, malah jadi seperti ini."

Melihat Yagari dan Kaito, Angari langsung menyuruh Dita untuk masuk ke dalam dan menunggunya. Lalu setelah, melihat dia masuk. Wanita berusia 40 tahun itu, langsung kembali menatap Yagari dan Kaito secara bergantian.

"Tadi, sore. Aku dihubungi oleh pihak Hunter mengenai Dita yang diserang oleh Level E," ucapnya yang membuat kedua pria di hadapannya terkejut. Karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya padanya. Bahkan, mereka mengira wanita di hadapan mereka ini tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Vampire atau pun mengenai Vampire Hunter, "tapi, mereka mengatakan kalau ingatan Dita sudah dimanipulasikan oleh orang itu."

"Nyonya—"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian." ucapnya yang menghentikan perkataan Yagari, "Kalau yang harus aku salahkan, hanyalah pria itu. Sampai kapan pun, aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu. Yah, tapi jika aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak gadisnya, maka aku juga tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikir Bapaknya." katanya yang membuat kedua pria di hadapannya menjadi bingung.

"Ini terimalah." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah Disk DVD pada Yagari.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah jawaban yang selama beberapa minggu ini kalian cari," jawab Angari, "Kakek Nuraga, Sang Ketua Asosiasi berharap setelah ini tidak ada lagi laporan mengenai kalian berdua yang berusaha menerobos Sistem Informasi mereka. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian," ucapnya sebelum sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan kedua pria yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang mereka dengar darinya.

"_Well_, sepertinya ulah kita sudah lama ketahuan," ucap Kaito yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan _"No shit, Sherlock"_ dari Yagari.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera kembali ke hotel dan melihat isi DVD ini," kata Yagari sambil masuk ke mobil.

'_Siapa sebenarnya pria yang dimaksud Nyonya itu?'_ Pikir Yagari. _'Aku harap, isi DVD ini menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada.'_

Setelah memastikan, kedua pria itu pergi. Sang pengasuh langsung menuju kamarnya yang gelap dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju salah satu lukisan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tanpa menyalakan lampunya, seolah dia bisa mengetahui harus melangkah ke mana.

Ketika tepat berada di depan lukisan itu, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa latin dan dalam seketika gambar dalam lukisan itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh layar monitor yang memintanya memasukkan Password.

Setelah memasukkan Password, tiba-tiba sebagian dinding di sebelah kanan dari lukisan itu, terbelah. Lalu, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak cincin. Angari langsung mengambil kotak itu dengan hati-hati sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa melihat dinding dan lukisan tadi sudah kembali seperti semula.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Angari tiba di kamar dari anak gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetuknya dan menyuruh gadis berusia 16 tahun itu untuk mengikutinya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di taman bermain yang ada di halaman belakang Panti Asuhan. Angari memastikan di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, sebelum mengatakan hal yang dia harap tidak pernah dia bicarakan dengan Dita. Tapi, janji tetaplah sebuah janji. Sesuatu yang harus ditepati walaupun tidak suka.

"Waktu sungguh cepat berlalu… padahal rasanya baru kemarin, saat di mana dirimu masih manja pada Bibi. Selalu memintaku untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu sebagai hadiah dari usaha kerasmu setelah mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolah. Tapi, sekarang..." ucap Angari dengan penuh rasa nostalgia sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa Dita masih anak-anak. Masa di mana semuanya penuh ketenangan dan kebahagiaan.

"Bibi..."

"Kau tahu, Dita... Saat kau terlahir ke dunia ini, Bibi sangatlah bahagia. Walaupun, bukan diriku yang melahirkanmu. Tapi, di satu sisi... Bibi merasakan kepedihan mengingat apa yang akan kau hadapi di masa hidupmu ini." katanya sambil memandang sedih pada Dita, "seandainya saja aku bisa memberikan nyawaku sebagai—"

"TIDAK!" teriak Dita memotong perkataan Angari.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau siapapun membuang nyawanya hanya untukku. Aku tidak mau ada yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Bunda dan Ayah!" ucapnya sebelum meneteskan air mata, "Bunda... Ayah... _Oji-chan_... aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi... tidak mau!"

Melihat Dita yang menangis, Angari pun, langsung memeluknya, "Maaf, Bibi telah mengatakan hal yang egois dan bodoh. Maaf."

"... Ng."

"Ayo, seka air matamu," minta Angari sambil menghapus air mata Dita dengan sapu tangannya, "sebenarnya, tujuan Bibi membawamu kemari adalah untuk menceritakan mengenai masa lalu Nenekmu, ibu dari Bundamu, Dita."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui sebelum meninggalkan Negara ini. Hal yang kelak akan membuatmu terombang-ambing dalam penderita. Dan dengan mengetahui kisah masa lalu Nenekmu, kau mungkin bisa sedikit melihat apa yang akan kau hadapi kelak," kata Angari sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di gazebo yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Setelah Dita duduk di depannya, Angari berkata, "Seperti yang kau ketahui, Nenekmu memiliki kekuatan Pengelihatan dan Penyembuh yang kemudian kekuatan itu menurun pada Bundamu dan dirimu. dengan Kekuatan Penglihatan pada Bundamu dan Kekuatan Penyembuh pada dirimu." Katanya mengingatkan, "Waktu sebelum Nenekmu menikah dengan Kakekmu, Nenekmu sudah terkenal dengan julukan Dewi Penyembuh. Semua orang banyak yang mengaguminya, menghormatinya dan mencintainya. Akan tetapi, tak sedikit yang begitu iri dan menginginkan kekuatannya.

"Suatu ketika, ada seorang bangsawan kaya yang mendengar kekuatan dari Nenekmu. Lalu, setelah melihat sendiri kekuatannya, bangsawan itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menculik Nenekmu. Karena dia beranggapan kalau kekuatan Nenekmu adalah kunci untuk bisa hidup abadi dan berumur panjang."

"Tapi, bukannya Nenek bisa menghindari penculikan itu? Dia pasti sudah mengetahuinya 'kan?" tanya Dita bingung.

"Ya, tentunya Nenekmu sudah mengetahuinya. Akan tetapi, Nenekmu membiarkan dirinya diculik agar bisa melindungi Kakekmu," ucap Angari yang membuat Dita terkejut.

"Melindungi Kakek?"

"Benar. Nenekmu yang waktu itu sudah mencintai kakekmu, memutuskan untuk mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi Kakekmu. Karena Nenekmu melihat, Kakekmu akan mati terbunuh jika mereka berusaha melarikan diri dari bangsawan itu."

"Tapi, Kakek 'kan Mantan Vampire Hunter yang hebat. Seharusnya, dia bisa melawan bangsawan itu dengan mudah 'kan?"

"Itu jika yang Kakekmu lawan adalah manusia."

"Eh? Maksud Bibi…"

"Selain Bangsawan itu, semuanya adalah Vampire," ucap Angari yang membuat Dita terkejut tak percaya, "mengetahui Kakekmu tidak memiliki senjata Anti-Vampire, tentunya membuat Nenekmu memutuskan untuk mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri."

"Lalu, bagaimana Nenek bisa selamat?"

"Waktu itu…, ketika Kakekmu mendengar penculikan itu dari seorang Pureblood Vampire Wanita. Dia langsung menyelamatkan Nenekmu dengan senjata Anti-Vampire yang didapatnya dari Pureblood itu. Serta, dengan bantuan Vampire Hunter yang ada di Negeri ini," jawab Angari, "Akan tetapi, karena kalah jumlah. Kakekmu tetap kesulitan menyelamatkan Nenekmu. Lalu, disaat hampir tidak ada harapan lagi bagi semuanya. benda warisan yang sejak dulu selalu dibawa Nenekmu, mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang menyakiti para Vampire itu. Dan dari benda itu, Nenekmu mampu memukul mundur para Vampire itu."

"Benda warisan…?"

"Ya, berkat cincin inilah semua orang selamat. Benda pusaka yang sudah saatnya kau miliki dan jaga seumur hidupmu," ucap Angari sambil menyerahkan kotak cincin yang diambilnya tadi kepada Dita.

Ketika Dita membuka kotak itu, dia melihat sebuah cincin yang berwarna emas yang indah dan memiliki ukiran berbentuk tujuh sisi yang di pusatnya terdapat sebuah berlian berwarna pink.

"In-indahnya…" ucap Dita dengan penuh kekaguman. "Benda ini yang menyelamatkan Nenek dan Kakek?"

"Benar. Karena saat ini kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan dari Nenekmu. Sudah tentu kau harus menjaga dan melindungi cincin ini. Dengan begitu, kelak cincin ini akan membalas kebaikanmu dengan membimbing dan melindungimu dari segala marabahaya."

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam memandangi cincin itu, Dita berkata, "Tapi, aku pikir aku masih belum pantas menjaga cincin ini. Jadi, lebih baik Bibi simpan saja dulu. Toh, aku ke jepang hanya selama setahun ini."

"Memang kau ke jepang hanya selama setahun. Tapi, dalam setahun kau di sana, bisa saja banyak hal yang terjadi. Mengingat, nanti kau akan sekolah di Kurosu Gakuen, yang di mana ada banyak Vampire yang bersekolah di sana. Lalu, belum lagi, di sana ada sepupumu, Zero. Serta, pasti di sekolah itu, kau akan bertemu lagi dengan Ichiru dan wanita itu. Dari itu semua, Bibi berani bertaruh kalau kau pasti akan berada di jepang lebih dari setahun. Bahkan, mungkin kau akan berada di sana untuk selamanya," ucapnya mengingatkan Dita, "karena itu, lebih baik kau menerima cincin ini sekarang juga. Lagipula, dengan ini Bibi tahu kalau kau pasti akan selalu selamat dan sehat selalu."

"Bibi…" gumam Dita pelan, "baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga cincin ini."

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang ayo kita kembali. Sudah malam dan besok Bibi ingin kau membantu menjaga anak-anak. Entah bagaimana, rasanya semakin hari mereka semakin merepotkan saja," keluh Angari yang membuat Dita tertawa.

"Tenang saja, Bibi. Aku pastikan sebelum aku ke jepang, aku sudah membuat mereka jadi anak yang penurut." Kata Dita dengan riang.

"Tentu saja. Memang itu yang Bibi harapkan," ucap Angari, "ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau memakai perban itu, Dita?" tanyanya sambil melihat perban yang ada di bahu kanan Dita.

"Ah! Benar juga. tapi, jujur saja aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya luka di bahu. Mungkin aku sempat mendapatkan luka ketika nyaris tertabrak mobil," ucap Dita sambil melepas perban di bahunya itu.

Ketika perban itu terlepas, Angari bisa melihat tidak adanya bekas luka di bahu gadis berambut coklat itu. Akan tetapi, ada perasaan marah yang muncul dalam dirinya yang mengingat kenapa perban itu awalnya bisa berada di bahu gadis itu.

"Dita, sebaiknya sebelum tidur kau mandi dulu. Tidak baik kalau kau tidur dengan bau dari Rumah Sakit menempel di tubuhmu," perintah Angari yang langsung disetujui oleh Dita.

Setelah memastikan Dita sudah pergi menjauh dari taman, Angari lantas berkata dengan marah, "Mungkin hari ini kau sukses menyelamatkan, Dita. Tapi, aku tetap menganggapmu gagal. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika di Jepang dia mendapatkan luka lebih parah dari pada saat ini."

"Jangan memanjakannya," ucap pria yang tadi sore menyelamatkan Dita dari para Level E Vampire—dari balik pepohonan, "dia tidak akan tumbuh dewasa jika terus dimanja."

Mendengar perkataan ringan dari pria itu, membuat perasaan marah Angari membesar, "Aku tahu hal itu, tapi—"

"Kalau kau tahu, maka diamlah!" ucap pria itu yang memotong perkataan Angari, "kalau kau yang membesarkannya, kau pasti mengetahui kalau Dita bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Dan kau seharusnya mempercayainya lebih dari siapapun," ucapnya sebelum kembali menghilang.

Mendengar perkataan pria itu, Angari hanya bisa mengepal tangannya dengan keras. Di dalam hatinya, dia tahu... dia sangat mengerti dengan hal itu... bahwa, Dita bukan gadis yang lemah dan dia juga mempercayai kalau Dita bisa menghadapi segala rintangan yang kelak akan dihadapinya.

Tapi, karena dia juga yang membesarkan dita selama 11 tahun ini. Di dalam dirinya timbul perasaan khawatir pada gadis tersebut. Dan perasaan itu akan terus menghantuinya sampai kapan pun.

"Aku hanyalah manusia biasa... Apa salah kalau aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini?" tanya Angari yang kemudian terjatuh dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi seseorang melihat kelemahannya saat ini.

**.**

**..**

**Bersambung**

**..**

**.**

**AN : **Chapter ini, sebenarnya agak menyebalkan. Karena susah sekali menuliskan bagian Angari menceritakan masa lalu Nenek Dita pada Dita. Btw, bentuk cincin Dita agak mirip dengan cermin sisi tujuh yang dimiliki Hoshina Airi, tokoh utama dari manga Merupuri, manga lain yang dibuat Hino Matsuri. Sekali lagi, Mini-chan minta maaf atas ketidak kreativitas Mini-chan ^^.

**.**

**Give me a review, follow me and faforite me and this story. Thank you **(˘‿˘ʃƪ)


	6. Rose 6

Kyūtobara

**Warning :** No Beta Reader, adanya Typo dan OOC.

**Pairing :** KanamexDita, ZeroxYuuki dan yang lainnya mungkin menyusul.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight bukan milik Mini-chan! Mini-chan hanya mengklaim fanfic ini beserta Dita dan para OC lainnya.

**Full Summary :** Karena perintah dari Asosiasi Hunter dan Para Senat dari Kaum Vampire. Kurosu Kaien terpaksa mengikutsertakan sekolahnya dalam Program Pertukaran Pelajar yang diselenggarakan oleh Pemerintah agar status sekolahnya resmi diterima. Akan tetapi, bisakah Kaien berserta kedua Prefek menjaga status para murid 'Kelas Malam' dari sang 'Murid Pertukaran' tersebut ketika 'Murid Pertukaran' itu memiliki penampilan yang dapat mengundang para Murid Kelas Malam untuk mendekati dirinya? Fat!OFC, Cute!OFC, KanamexOFC, ZeroxYuuki.

**.**

**{ Kyūtobara }**

**.**

**Special thanks to :**** Mini-chan ucapan terima kasih pada : ****Eureka-Cross**** , ****Yamada Koyuuki****, ****akaisora hikari** dan **Mheylha mila** atas review di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kalian dan para pembaca lainnya menyukai chapter baru ini. RnR, please :D

**.**

* * *

**~Rose 6~**

* * *

'_Kakek…'_ gumamku dalam hati sambil melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela mobil yang akan membawa diriku ke Kurosu Gakuen sebelum mengingat kembali kejadian di Bandara Internasional Sukarno-Hatta.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya, Bibi. Jaga kesehatan selama aku pergi." ucapku berpamitan pada Bibi Angari sebelum menuju Ruang Tunggu para penumpang yang akan berangkat langsung ke Tokyo, Jepang.

"Tunggu, Dita," panggil Bibi Angari yang membuatku berhenti, "Saat di sana… kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan Kakekmu," ucapnya yang membuatku keheranan.

"Tapi, Bibi. Bukannya dia—"

"Dia masih hidup, Dita." Potong Bibi Angari, "Dia memang menghilangkan dirinya sejak usia Bundamu berusia 7 tahun. Akan tetapi, dia selalu mengawasi dan melindungi kalian berdua dari jauh."

"Tapi, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

Sejenak Bibi terdiam gelisah yang membuatku keheranan, "Bibi pikir, lebih baik kau mengetahui menanyakan hal itu langsung padanya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Bibi Angari, aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, _'Sepertinya…, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Okaasama dengan mudah,'_ pikirku sambil melihat cincin warisan Nenekku yang aku kalungkan di leherku.

"…Dita—"

"Bibi…" gumamku pelan memotong perkataan Bibi Angari sebelum menatapnya, "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Selama 11 tahun ini, aku telah banyak menyusahkan Bibi. Dan bagiku… Bibi juga adalah Ibuku. Karena itu, aku pasti akan pulang. Jadi, tunggu aku, ya?"

Ya, selama ini aku tahu, bahwa diriku telah banyak menyusahkannya. Aku selalu membuatnya resah dengan sikap egoisku yang selalu memikirkan _Okaasama_. Apalagi, ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu, _Okaasama_ datang dan tinggal ke Indonesia sambil membawa Ichi'i untuk menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran para Vampire Hunter yang ingin menangkap _Okaasama_ karena telah membunuh keluarga dari sepupu jauhku untuk _Oji-chan_.

Dan aku mengetahui, kalau sejak dulu Bibi Angari sangat membenci keberadaan Vampire yang bisa saja membunuh diriku kapan pun dan di mana pun. Akan tetapi, dia tetap menyambut dan membiarkan _Okaasama_ dan Ichi'i tinggal di Panti Asuhan demi diriku… demi kebahagiaan diriku.

"Bodoh! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Bibi berpikir kau akan pergi untuk selamanya!" bentak Bibi Angari sambil memelukku dengan erat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya yang keluar, "Bibi tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau membuat Bibi menunggu lama!"

'_Bibi…'_ ucapku dalam hati dengan bahagia sebelum menunjukkan senyuman untuk Bibi Angari, "Iya, iya. Aku janji akan pulang secepat mungkin," janjiku pada Bibi Angari, "Aku pergi!" seruku riang sebelum memasuki pintu terminal.

_**[End Flashback]**_

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," ucap sang supir yang mengembalikanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Kuhuhuhu, aku berdoa semoga selama setahun ke depan anda selamat dari mara bahaya, Nona," ucap sopir yang sudah berusia baya itu sambil memberikan senyum yang bisa membuat orang biasa merinding ketakutan.

"_**Tapi, sayangnya kita bukan orang biasa, bukan begitu, Dita?**__**"**_

Mendengar pertanyaan dari diriku yang lain, aku langsung tersenyum, "Terima kasih, pak. Tapi, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berbahaya." Ucapku sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu tanpa melihat ekpresi wajah supir itu yang aku yakini pasti sangat terkejut.

Setelah supir itu pergi, aku melihat gerbang sekolah Kurosu Gakuen yang besar. Dan walaupun, aku belum masuk ke dalam lingkungan tempat aku akan belajar setahun ke depan, aku bisa merasakan kuatnya aura makhluk dari dunia malam menyebar dari dalam sekolah.

"_**Takut?**__**"**_

'_Ya.__ Tapi, aku tidak mau melarikan diri. Lagipula, kau akan melindungiku 'kan?__' _tanyaku pada diriku yang lain.

"_**Tentu saja.**__**"**_

Setelah mendengar jawaban darinya, aku pun mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah. Selama berjalan menuju sekolah untuk menemui Kurosu Kaien-_san_ sang Kepala Sekolah dari Sekolah ini. Aku melihat sekeliling jalan menuju sekolah di penuhi oleh pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan rindangnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di Aula depan sekolah dan dari tempat itu aku semakin bisa merasakan aura vampire dari berbagai Level—yang tentunya terkecuali Level E—beraktifitas di sekitar tempatku berada.

"_**Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa jika para makhluk itu belajar. Bagaimana kalau kita intip mereka?**__**"**_

'_Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau mencari masalah di hari aku sampai di sini. Lagipula, aku sedikit lelah gara-gara kesalahan teknis pesawat yang membuat kita datang terlambat,'_ keluhku kesal.

"_**Huff, kau sungguh membosankan. Tapi, bagaimana kita mencari Ruang Kepala Sekolah? Kita 'kan tidak punya peta.**__**"**_

'_Mudah. Kita cukup mendeteksi keberadaan Zero,'_ jawabku dalam hati yang membuat diriku yang lain terkejut.

"_**Eh! Kenapa kita harus mencarinya!? Apa segitu inginnya kau bertemu dengannya?**__**"**_

'_Bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir, jika kita bertemu dengan Zero yang pada dasarnya __bertugas sebagai Guardian di sekolah ini__. Dia pasti akan membawa kita menemui Kurosu-san.'_

"_**Memang, sih... itu cara termudah menemui Kepala Sekolah. Akan tetapi, menurutku i**__**tu**__** terlalu beresiko.**__**"**_

'_Tapi, cepat atau lambat, kita akan bertemu dengannya,'_ kataku padanya sebelum berkonsentrasi mencari Zero. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada aura yang sedang memperhatikanku dari atas. Ketika aku melihat arah asal aura itu datang, aku bisa melihat 2 pemuda yang memakai seragam murid Kelas Malam yang putih seperti yang dipakai oleh ketiga 'saudaraku' di foto yang mereka kirim melalui email.

Pemuda pertama yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan memiliki rambut panjang sebahu berwarna hijau yang terlihat agak berantakan dan dia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Sementara pemuda yang di sebelahnya memiliki rambut biru tua pendek dan dia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata ovalnya.

"_**Heh, sepertinya kita disambut dengan istimewa, ya.**__**"**_

"Huh, jadi gadis gendut jelek ini si 'Murid Pertukaran'?," tanya si rambut hijau sambil menatapku dengan tatapan merendah.

"_Ne_, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas, Shougo. Sebelum Sang Guardian itu muncul," minta temannya dengan nada tenang.

"Eeeeehhh, tapi aku ingin setidaknya ingin bermain sebentar dengan si gendut ini. Boleh, ya, Kouyuu," rengek Shougo-san pada temannya.

"Inoue Shougo, Kujou Kouyuu. Aku pikir, kita sudah sepakat dengan peraturan baru." Ucap seseorang dengan nada tenang tapi masih terdapat nada ancaman yang menjamin bahwa sang pemilik suara itu akan memberikan sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi siapa pun yang melawannya.

Ketika aku melihat sosok dari sang pemilik suara yang muncul di antara gelapnya koridor, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang dan pipiku menjadi hangat setelah melihat ketampanan dan anggunan dari sang Pureblood Vampire itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat, di mana aku percayai akan sangat halus ketika disentuh. Lalu, matanya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang memancarkan kharisma dan kewibawaan yang bisa membuat siapa pun untuk memberikan kesetiaan, kepercayaan dan bahkan nyawa sendiri untuk bisa menjadi pengikutnya… untuk bisa berdiri di samping dirinya.

_Sungguh seorang Pureblood Vampire yang luar biasa._

_Tapi…_

_Kenapa ada perasaan kesedihan dan kesepian dari matanya?_

_Rasanya aku ingin menolongnya untuk menghapus itu dari matanya…_

_Aku ingin menjadi pelindung dan kekuatan baginya…_

_Walaupun, aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri._

"Maaf, Kuran-_sama_. Kami akan segera kembali ke kelas." Kata Kouyuu sambil sedikit membungkuk badannya pada Sang Pureblood yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka sebelum berjalan pergi bersama pemuda bernama Shougo.

"Tunggu," perintah Kuran yang membuat mereka berhenti, "Shougo, segera minta maaf pada Ocktavandi atas ucapanmu barusan."

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Shougo kembali melihat ke arahku sebelum menunduk dan berkata, "Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi, Ocktavandi-_sama_."

Mendengar permintaan maaf dari Shougo membuatku jadi salah tingkah. Secara, aku pikir dia bukan tipe yang akan mudah minta maaf. Apalagi, dia memanggilku dengan panggilan yang terlalu formal. "Ah, tidak apa. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan tolong terlalu formal padaku. Panggil Dita sudah cukup bagiku …" ucapku gugup.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Sang Pureblood Vampire yang aku yakini sebagai Kuran Kaname langsung menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri diriku setelah kedua murid Kelas Malam tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Menatap pimpinan dari para Vampire yang ada di Sekolah ini berjalan dengan elegan dan penuh kewibawaan membuatku hampir bisa mendengar suara jantungku. Bahkan, aku hampir kesulitan untuk tidak menunjukkan kegelisahanku di hadapannya. Aku tidak mau kalau dia menyangka kalau aku ini gadis dari bangsa manusia yang lemah.

Lagipula, bagaimana bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Jika ternyata aku hanyalah gadis yang lemah karena hal sepele seperti ini. Kalau Ichi'i mengetahuinya dia pasti akan menertawakan diriku dan mengejekku seumur hidupku. Dan _Okaasama_ akan sangat kecewa padaku.

Oleh karena itu, ketika dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, aku langsung memberanikan diri menatap matanya sambil mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin membuat dirinya terkejut dan keheranan, "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Dan ternyata dugaanku memang tepat, kalau pertanyaan yang aku ajukan tadi membuat dirinya terkejut dan keheranan. Akan tetapi yang membuatku tidak terduga adalah sikap gugupku yang tiba-tiba kembali ke dalam diriku dengan berlipat-lipat ganda ketika melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud membuat anda bingung! Hanya saja, ketika melihat sorot mata anda, aku merasa anda sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal ketika dia menanggung bebannya sendirian. Karena itu… aku tidak bisa berdiam diri." Ucapku dengan cepat yang di mana aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku sedang merona kemerahan layaknya tomat segar.

"Anu, mungkin aku orang yang tidak sopan karena berniat ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi anda. Tapi, karena tadi anda sudah menolongku. Aku ingin membalas kebaikkan anda secepatnya," ucapku sambil menatap mata dari pemuda itu, "Karena itu, izinkan aku menolong anda, izinkan aku menjadi kekuatan anda." _sampai kepekatan di hati anda sirna untuk selamanya_.

Pada dasarnya, aku sangat mengetahui kalau permintaanku tadi adalah sesuatu yang dilarang untuk diucapkan. Karena itu berarti, tanpa sengaja aku menjual diriku sendiri pada Vampire yang saat ini ada di hadapanku. Walaupun begitu, ada perasaan aneh yang membuatku tertarik pada pria ini. Ada perasaan yang membuatku harus menolongnya.

Entah berapa lama suasana di aula ini tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Akan tetapi, kesunyian itu pecah dalam seketika, ketika sebuah tangan yang besar dan dingin menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Hal ini membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding tapi, bukan merinding akan rasa takut. Tapi, karena alasan yang lain yang tidak bisa aku mengerti.

"Terima kasih, ini pertama kalinya ada yang begitu peduli padaku… kau sungguh gadis yang baik. Persis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Takuma. Tapi menurutku, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu padaku." _Ya. __Aku tidak membutuhkannya selama ada__ Yuuki di dekatku... Tapi..._

Melihat sorot matanya, aku bisa melihat kalau di dasar hatinya, dia lebih mengharapkan orang lain untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu dari dirinya… dan bukannya dari gadis gendut seperti diriku.

_***Deg***_

Aneh… entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ketika mengetahui kalau dia lebih mengharapkan orang lain yang menyembuhkan hatinya dari pada diriku. Rasanya, mataku mulai terasa perih dan panas.

"A-aku… —maaf!" ucapku yang kemudian berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Pureblood itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

_Bodoh! Aku sungguh bodoh!_

* * *

**~ Kyotobara ~**

* * *

Ketika melihat Dita pergi berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilannya, Kaname berusaha mengejarnya. Akan tetapi, dirinya terhentikan ketika mendengar suara panggilan dari Kurosu Yuuki, gadis yang selalu ada dalam benaknya dan hatinya.

"Kaname-_senpai_ kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya Senpai masih ada kelas?" tanya Yuuki keheranan.

"Ah, Yuuki. Tadi ada anak dari Kelas Malam yang membolos dari kelas. Dan karena aku tidak mau kau mendapatkan beban masalah, aku memutuskan untuk mencari mereka sendiri," kata Kaname sambil mengelus lembut kepala gadis yang saat ini wajahnya memerah karena kepeduliannya.

"Te-terima kasih, _Senpai_! Ta-tapi ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Guardian. Jadi, anda tidak harus merepotkan diri anda," seru Yuuki dengan gugup, tapi ada nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu membuat Kaname tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku,Yuuki," ucap Kaname yang kali ini menyentuh pipi merah gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan kelembutan, "kau sungguh membuatku bahagia."

Ya, bagi Kuran Kaname, yang merupakan satu-satunya Pureblood Vampire yang sekolah di Kurosu Gakuen, perkataan dari gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu membuat dirinya bahagia dan mendamaikan hatinya yang kotor. Karena baginya, Kurosu Yuuki adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Karena itu, dia tidak menghiraukan cahaya lainnya yang berusaha mengabulkan harapan yang selama ini dia cari dan inginkan dalam kehidupan yang abadi ini.

"Ano, Kaname-_senpai_. Sebaiknya anda segera kembali ke kelas sebelum Zero menemukan anda berkeliaran di luar kelas." Minta Yuuki yang membuat Kaname kembali dari lamunannya dan tersenyum.

"Niatnya aku ingin segera kembali. Akan tetapi, tadi aku menemukan Murid Pertukaran hampir diganggu oleh Murid Kelas Malam dan barusan dia lari ke arah sana," Kata Kaname sambil menunjuk arah Dita melarikan diri yang membuat syok Yuuki.

"Eh!? Moe-_chan_ sudah datang! Ini gawat! Aku harus mencarinya dan membawanya ke Kepala Sekolah!" Seru Yuuki panik sebelum berlari mencari Dita. Akan tetapi, ditahan oleh Kaname.

"Biar aku bantu mencarinya, Yuuki. Tadi, aku sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman dan aku ingin minta maaf padanya," kata Kaname, "Lagipula, aku juga ada urusan dengan Kurosu-_san_."

"Ka-kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, _Senpai_."

Mendengar perkataan Yuuki membuat Kaname kembali tersenyum. Akan tetapi, dari sorot matanya sekilas terpancar perasaan sedih yang untungnya tidak sempat ditangkap oleh gadis yang disanyanginya itu, "Yuuki, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal padaku? Aku yang mendengarnya jadi kesepian," _Aku hanya ingin kau yang tidak memperlakukan diriku seperti ini. Karena, kau adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untukku._

Mendengar perkataan pemuda yang telah menolongnya 10 tahun yang lalu, membuat Yuuki menjadi panik dan gugup, "Ma-maafkan aku, Kaname-_senpai_. Tapi, karena anda yang telah menyelamatkanku 10 tahun yang lalu... aku..."

"Bukannya, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi, Yuuki?" Tanya Kaname, "Tapi, aku harap suatu saat kau tidak lagi bersikap formal kepadaku," _Ya, aku pastikan kau tidak bersikap formal padaku lagi._

"Ayo, kita harus mencari Ocktavandi sebelum ada Murid Kelas Malam lainnya yang mengganggunya," ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Y-Ya." ucap Yuuki sebelum ikut berjalan di samping penyelamatnya. _'Sebenarnya aku juga berharap untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal ketika berbicara dengannya. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa begitu saja untuk tidak menghiraukan akan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Karena itu adalah awal dari ingatanku. Lagipula... Aku... Tidak bisa melupakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu,'_ pikirnya sambil mengingat kembali saat untuk pertama kalinya dirinya melihat sisi vampire dari pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

Sisi yang menyadarkannya...

Kalau vampire adalah makhluk yang menakutkan.

* * *

**~ Kyotobara ~**

* * *

"Ukh, aku sungguh idiot! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Dita pada dirinya sendiri, _'Apa karena dia Pureblood Vampire? Makanya, aku jadi terhi__p__notis untuk mengucapkan perkataan yang membuat diriku rela menjual diriku padanya?'_

_'Dan... Kalau aku sudah terlanjur menjual diriku padanya... Apa itu artinya aku telah menghianati Okaasama?'_ pikirnya lagi sebelum menjadi menggeleng kepalanya dengan panik. _'Tidak! Aku tidak mau menghianati Okaasama! Aku hanya punya Okaasama!'_

"_**Hei hei, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?**__**"**_ tanya diri Dita yang lain yang membuat gadis itu terkejut, _**"**__**Aku mengerti betapa kau mencintai wanita itu. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah lupakan kalau kau masih punya diriku, Ichiru, Zero, Bibi Anggari dan bahkan sekarang kau punya Kakekmu yang saat ini sedang entah di mana. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi ketika kau menghianati**__**nya**__**!"**_

"_**Lagipula, sepertinya vampire itu tidak peduli dengan perkataanmu tadi. Jadi, kenapa kau mesti begitu peduli dengan hal itu? Selama dia tidak mempedulikan perkataan tadi, kau juga tidak perlu mempedulikannya**__**."**_

Mendengar perkataan dari dirinya yang lain, Dita juga merasa ingin menyetujuinya. Akan tetapi, di dasar hatinya, dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menghiraukan kejadian tadi.

_'Tetap saja, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu padanya. Walaupun, aku tadi mengatakan kalau dia agak mirip dengan Okaasama. Akan tetapi, ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan kalau bukan itu yang menyebabkan diriku membuat janji seperti itu.'_ Pikir Dita sambil melihat pantulan wajah dirinya dari air kolam mancur yang jernih, _'Dan rasanya aku ingin menolongnya... aku ingin menjadi kekuatan bagi dirinya... Walaupun, hanya sedikit...'_

'_Tapi, ketika aku melihat sorot matanya tadi. Aku bisa mengerti kalau perbuatanku tadi adalah perbuatan yang bodoh dan sia-sia.'_ Pikirnya yang membuat hatinya kembali terasa sakit dan membuat air matanya keluar.

"Akh! Kau sungguh bodoh Dita Okctavandi! Mana mungkin cewek gendut seperti dirimu bisa berdiri sejajar dengan Cowok tampan dan keren seperti itu! Sadar, dong! Sadar!" Bentak Dita pada dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat Dita menoleh ke asal suara tersebut berasal.

Ketika dia melihat siapa pemilik asal suara tersebut, dirinya langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok dari pemilik suara tersebut. Karena dia tidak menyangka sosok pemuda yang tadinya dia pikir akan temui telah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki penampilan fisik yang sama persis dengan saudara sepupu jauhnya. Pemuda yang merupakan sosok yang disayangi sekaligus dibenci oleh sepupunya. Serta pemuda yang juga 4 tahun lalu diubah status manusianya menjadi Vampire oleh _Okaasama_-nya.

"_**Wah wah, sepertinya tanpa kau mencarinya. Dia sendiri yang muncul di hadapan kita, ya, Dita."**_ ucap sisi lain dari Dita. _**"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Setelah akhirnya kau bertemu dengan sepupumu yang satu lagi?"**_

"_**Dengan Kiryuu Zero..." **_

**.**

**..**

**Bersambung**

**..**

**.**

**AN : **Banzai! Akhirnya di chapter ini Dita bertemu dengan Kaname. Walaupun, pertemuan mereka yang pertama berakhir tidak bagus. Karena tanpa sengaja Kaname menghancurkannya. Yah, berdoa saja kelak Mini-chan bisa buat moment berdua mereka tidak hancur seperti tadi. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya! Ciao~.

**.**

**Give me a review, follow me and faforite me and this story. Thank you **(˘‿˘ʃƪ)


End file.
